The Essence of Candice
by thinklikeno0neelse
Summary: This is the story of Candice Black. She is Klaus's well kept secret and best friend. Klaus flew her to Mystic Falls when it seemed he may have a chance to get his family back. But it seems that she caught the eye of his brother Kol. What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a trial... I am going to put up a few more chapters so you guys can get the idea of how the story would go. But let me know if you have an opinion so far.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Candice, love, you finally made it." Klaus greeted me as I was escorted into his new home by some compelled vampire.

"You didn't have to send someone for me. You know I would have come on my own." I told him as I strutted up to my best friend and embraced him.

Yes, that's right. Niklaus Mikaelson, the big bad terrifying hybrid, is my best friend. And I know what you're thinking, Klaus has friends?! The answer is no. Klaus has _a_ friend.

My name is Candice Black.

"Yes, well, you know I prefer to ensure your safety. I assume the flight went well?" He made casual conversation as he released me from his hold.

"You know I hate to fly." I reminded him with a slight shake of my head.

"I know, love." He nodded at me but still held his charming smile like a weapon against my pouting. "You are free to go." He turned to the vampire who was completely boring by the way.

The vampire walked off and Klaus took my hand to lead me into the next room. I allowed him to have his control. It was how he preferred things. Once he cares about something, he feels more comfortable if he can control everything about it. Most people would find this trait annoying. But I didn't mind it. It was how he showed he cared.

"Not that I'm not happy to be here. But why am I here exactly? You told me that I wasn't allowed here because it wasn't safe..." I lost my words as my eyes fell onto a room full of Originals.

"Candice, this is my family." He gave me a genuine smile as I continued to stare at them all in shock.

The Mikaelson family.

I had yet to meet any of Klaus's family, although I almost got to meet Elijah once. Klaus wouldn't let me thou. He is so afraid that something will happen to me that he doesn't even trust his own family with the knowledge of my existence. I was a well kept secret of his since we first met a few years ago. But it seems that something has changed because here I was standing in a room with them all staring at me like I'm some alien.

"And who is this, brother?" One of the vampires took a step toward us.

He was regal and suave. His dark brown hair styled very much like Leonardo DiCaprio's was in the movie Titanic. He had eyes that sparkled with intense curiosity and a jaw that was strong. His hands were in his pockets as he stood tall, confident. He was beautiful and I expected nothing less from Niklaus's brother. I stepped towards him and found the courage to speak.

"My name is Candice Black. I'm a..." I glanced at Klaus who didn't seem to object to what I was about to say. "friend of your brothers. You must be Elijah, the honorable one." I guessed, offering him my hand.

He gently took it in his and brought it up to his mouth so he could run his lips across my knuckles. I smiled at him and my eyes quickly swept the room. They were all dressed up.

"Klaus has a friend?" Another vampire who I assumed was one of his brothers scoffed from the other side of the room.

"And a human one at that." Elijah added, looking at me with curious eyes.

"Yes, it's quite the mystery." I muttered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and Klaus must have sensed that.

"Honestly, love, I managed to surprise you?" Klaus placed his hand on my back as he changed the subject.

I took the opportunity to remove my hand from Elijah's hold.

"This wasn't exactly in the cards." I raised my eyebrows at Klaus and he gave me a look that said he would explain everything later. "A celebration, however, was. I'm glad I packed accordingly."

"Yes, well, before you get ready. I would like to introduce you to the rest of my family." He said the words with a bit of pride. _His family._

"No need, Niky." I called him by the nickname I had for him that he hated making him frown.

Yes I took pride in my ability to embarrass the hybrid because after all, that's what best friends do, right? His siblings seemed to take notice to what I called him and his lack of reaction to it but they said nothing about it.

"You've told me so much about them. I'm sure that I already know who each one is."

"Alright then, have at it." He stretched his arm out to the right to show me he was giving me the floor.

I walked past him and settled into the middle of the room for a moment. His sibling didn't really much care for me. They continued about their business glancing at me every once and awhile. They were very aware of me but didn't seem to want to show any interest just yet. I looked at each one of them before my eyes settled on the beautiful blonde on the couch getting her nails done. I couldn't help but smile at the vampire.

"Obviously the gorgeous blonde is Rebekah." I decided to acknowledge her first because she was the only Mikaelson daughter.

Rebekah shot me a lazy smile that didn't reach her eyes, telling me it was faked. I have seen Klaus plaster the same painfully faked expression on his face before. But I was never discouraged by it. In fact, it motivated me.

"Gorgeous?" The same vampire as before scoffed again.

"Oh shut up." Rebekah snapped back at him making him chuckle.

I stepped over to the vampire who was staring at himself in the mirror now. I tilted my head to the side as I watched him studying himself. Brown hair with a slight wave to it, dark mischievous eyes, boyish good looks with a charming smile. He looked like a younger version of Elijah. Yes, I knew exactly who this was.

"You don't seem happy with my choice of words." I observed rather boldly, making him look at me. "You must be Kol. The younger brother, ruthless and self centered."

"That sounds like my brothers words." He spat out.

"They may be." I smiled at him, not at all bothered by his obvious anger.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Rebekah muttered, her voice drenched in sarcasm as she stared me down with a rather cold expression on her face.

I frowned and looked back at Klaus who watched me carefully.

"Her personality almost matches yours to a tee. I don't know if I should be excited or afraid." I commented before looking around the room again.

"How dare you insult me like that!" Rebekah shrieked.

"Afraid it is." I muttered but I knew full well they could all hear me. "And of course, that would make you Finn, right?" I looked at the vampire who had been daggered for most of his vampire existence. How odd it must be for him to wake in this time period.

"And just who are you to judge us?" Rebekah wondered with her abrasive tone.

"Judging?" I repeated the word trying to get a taste for it but it didn't quite fit right with me. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"What are you Candice? A witch?" Elijah changed the subject smoothly from where he stood in the room.

"A witch? Me?" I pointed to myself and looked at Klaus who only chuckled at my expression.

"Yes, you seem to be a bit..." He trailed off for a moment.

"Odd?" I offered him a word.

He only nodded slightly and held his hands together in front of him.

"That's because I am odd." I told him, leaned from one foot to the other in an attempt to distract myself from the fact that everyone's attention was focused on me now. "But unfortunately, no, I'm no witch."

"Then what are you exactly?" A woman's voice asked from my right.

I looked over and a woman stood in the door way. She looked like a classic housewife with short curled blonde hair wearing an old fashioned eggshell colored dress. My eyes widened. She looked very much like Rebekah. She looked like a mother. But their mother died long ago so this couldn't possibly be her, could it?

"How rude of me," The woman said when she noticed my expression. "I am Esther, their mother."

"Candice." I breathed out and pointed at myself still in shock.

How was this possible? I thought to myself but didn't have the guts to ask out loud. Now dead witches can come back from the other side? The thought wasn't very comforting, not that I had any problems with witches personally. My mind was racing as I tried to figure out what the hell I had just walked into. I realized they were all staring at me. They were looking for an answer. I blinked and licked my lower lip nervously.

"I prefer not to label myself."

"She's a psychic, mother. The best I've ever seen." Klaus threw a lazy arm across my shoulders, clearing trying to calm me down.

"Klaus exaggerates." I made known and glared at him as he grinned slyly at me.

"There is no such thing." Kol objected, walking closer to where we stood.

"She'll prove you wrong." Klaus flashed a toothy grin.

"Stop." I hissed at him. "Please."

"Don't be so modest." Klaus chuckled and squeezed my shoulder.

"I quite agree." Esther remained with her solemn expression but she seemed truly interested in me. "Come, tell me about yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Esther encouraged me to take a seat on the couch Rebekah was on. The blonde vampire wasn't particularly happy about it but she said nothing to object. She merely shot me a glare as I sat down. Klaus went to sit at my other side but Kol quickly claimed the spot. Klaus clenched his jaw and stood there staring at his younger brother for a moment. It was obvious Kol loved to push his brother's buttons which was both dangerous and amusing.

"Kol..." Klaus managed to growl out with a steady voice.

"Yes, brother?" Kol grinned up at him as if he were completely oblivious to what had Klaus upset at the moment.

"Niky, it's okay." I brought his attention to me and smiled at him causing his expression to melt.

He said nothing but he sat down at the seat nearest to me. Soon Elijah and Finn sat down as well. It appeared they were all doing what they thought their mother wanted. Once everyone settled, Esther started asking me questions. Her first question surprised me.

"How did you meet my son?"

I hadn't excepted her to ask this question. Mainly because I thought that she already knew. Those on the other side were aware of what the living were doing. This I knew for a fact. I was also not used to having to explain my relationship with Klaus. I glanced at him and he nodded as if to say it was alright to answer. I knew how he felt about his family and I knew that he felt perception was everything. What I was about to say may change how his family viewed him, hopefully for the better.

"I was attending Rollins College in eastern Florida." I started from the beginning.

"A very prestigious school, mother. She's very smart." Klaus bragged to her.

"I was a freshman and just like everywhere else it seemed I just didn't fit with the others. My family had constantly moved and the only place I ever felt comfortable was New Orleans. When I got into college I thought things might be different for me but they weren't." I shrugged but my eyes were a bit saddened by the memory.

"We don't want to hear your sob story, just get on with it." Rebekah rudely interrupted me.

"Rebekah, you will show her some respect!" Klaus demanded, his voice rising slight in volume.

"Why because you say I should? Why should I care about your stupid human friend, huh? What's so great about her?" Rebekah shot back, leaning forward slightly.

"Honestly Rebekah, shouldn't you be above such childish jealously?" Kol shook his head at her.

"I am _not_ jealous!" Rebekah yelled at him.

"Enough!" Esther's words instantly silenced them. "Excuse my children. Please continue."

"One night, I was walking back to my dorm when I felt I was being followed. I could hear movements but every time I turned to look, nothing would be there. I had heard students were being attacked by something on campus but I had hoped that it were merely rumors. I was wrong. I knew I was being hunted by something and so I started to run. That's when he attacked me."

"Wait, you are supposed to be psychic. Shouldn't you have seen the attack ahead of time?" Kol wondered and it was a valid question.

"I don't think it would have done me much good." I shrugged off the question. "I was tossed around for a minute, slammed into walls and down onto the pavement. I could barely even think as my throat was being ripped open... but needless to say, I knew I was a dead woman. And then, suddenly I wasn't."

"Are you saying Nik spared you?" Rebekah looked at her brother who smiled at his sister.

"No, I'm saying that he _saved_ me." I answered her causing his smile to grow as a look of surprise fell over their faces.

"Interesting." Elijah muttered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"And why would he do that?" Finn spoke for the first time.

"Do I really need a reason?" Klaus was insulted by the question.

"He was sent there by a witch." I told Finn who looked even more confused. "Right, Niky?"

"Yes," He admitted. "The witches said she was exactly what I needed."

Kol chuckled at his words and I found heat was rising to my cheeks. It did sound a bit like a Hollywood movie.

"You know how _dramatic_ witches can be." Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother. "They didn't have much information for me but they told me I would know her when I saw her."

"And did you?" Esther asked the question but her eyes were on me.

"I did." Klaus nodded as he thought back.

"How?" Kol didn't seem to believe him.

"I found her just in time and as that creep sucked the life from her..." Klaus stopped for a moment knowing that what he was about to say sounded silly. "I noticed her eyes."

All the vampires eyes instantly tried to meet mine. They were looking for abnormality and it was there. It just wasn't very noticeable. I tucked a strand of my dark wavy hair behind my ear.

"What about them?" Kol wondered leaning closer to me, not at all bothered by invading my personal space.

"Are you blind, brother?" Klaus sneered at him.

I looked back at Kol's dark eyes to allow him to study mine. He squinted his eyes slightly as if searching for something. It seemed he was looking to hard. But I wasn't about to tell him because I thought he looked rather cute with such an expression on his face.

"They are an unusual color." Kol muttered after a few moments.

"Kol, they are purple." Klaus seemed almost angry at his brother's lack of observational skills.

"Lavender." I corrected him under my breath, not moving my eyes from Kol's.

"Lavender is a shade of purple, love." Klaus pointed out to me.

"Yes but lavender sounds less odd." I noticed Kol had not backed away from my face and I was starting to feel uneasy.

"No it doesn't." Klaus argued.

"So her eyes are purple. Why did that mean something?" Rebekah was growing impatient.

"Her eye color was unusual but they were also glowing when I first saw them." Klaus explained casually.

"Glowing?" Rebekah made a face.

"So he says..." I muttered as Kol finally sat back away from me once again.

"A bit like a cat, yes." Klaus grinned at his sister's look of disbelief.

"So after Niky saved my life, he had me travel with him. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Not that I had any reason to object." I continued on. "As time passed, our friendship bloomed and he discovered more about my... talents."

"And what are these talents?" Esther asked, remaining quite patient with me.

"I can get information in unusual ways." I told them. "That is all."

"It's much more than that." Klaus objected, shaking his head at my so called 'modesty'.

"It's really not." I looked at Esther ignoring Klaus.

"You talk to the dead, love." Klaus countered.

"Not all the time." I frowned.

"You have visions." His voice rising.

"Visions?" Esther mumbled. "Like a witch would?"

"Not exactly." Klaus shook his head and stood up getting excited as he talked. "Sometimes they come to her randomly. Other times they can be triggered by a touch or a smell. She can see the past, present, the future."

"Is what he says true?" Elijah asked me causing a frustrated expression to form on Klaus's face.

_Of course_, it was true. I nodded at him anyway.

"And this is why your eyes are purple?" Elijah wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Most likely." I confirmed. "Although it has yet to be proven."

"What do you think, Mother?" Finn looked for his mother's opinion.

"I believe what she says is true." Esther decided and Kol scoffed.

"You can't really believe such things." Kol shook his head.

"Candice, if I may, why do you wear those gloves?" Elijah pointed to my hands that were covered with black leather gloves the flared out around my wrists.

"To avoid having unwanted visions." I answered him, staring down at my gloves as well.

"You mean to say... to get you to have a vision," Kol grabbed my left wrist and pulled my glove off.

"Kol, don't!" Klaus went to stop him but it was too late.

"All I have to do is this?" He wondered as he slipped my hand in his.

Instantly my body froze up and my pupils dilated as the scene around me changed. My head felt light and my body was like air. I felt as I imagined fog would feel. Although I knew I was still standing in the Mikaelson home, I was seeing something else.

"I see what you mean by glowing eyes, brother." I heard Kol mutter.

Klaus pulled Kol's hand away from mine and pushed him away. I could hear them arguing. I clenched my jaw and looked around. I was outside on what looked like a balcony. It was dark and two men were standing in front of me. Correction, one human and two vampires were standing in front of me and the only one I recognized was Kol. I wasn't getting a good feeling from this vision. The human was on one knee and he looked to be in pain. Pain that was being caused by Kol.

"Klaus." I called out to him.

"Yes, love, I'm here. Are you alright? What do you see?" I could barely hear him.

"Does this house have a balcony?" I wondered, watching the scene in front of me unfold.

"It does. Why?" Klaus sounded like he was so far away.

"I believe I'm on it." I told him, walking closer to the two vampires to try to hear what they were saying to each other.

"What's happening?" He asked again.

Niky was never a big fan of my visions. Mainly because they were something I had to experience all of my own. He could never help me.

"Another vampire is talking to Kol. It doesn't seem like a friendly encounter." I told him.

"Can you describe the vampire?" I walked around until I was standing behind Kol who was facing the man head on. "Dark hair, blue eyes, nice bone structure."

"Damon Salvatore." I heard before I started screaming at what was happening and I instinctually ducked as Kol went flying backward towards me.

"What, what is it?!" Klaus asked and I felt my body being shaken rather hard. "That doesn't help. Leave her be."

"Get me out." I started shaking my head and closing my eyes.

I knew better. The visions had to run it's course. I never could willingly get them to stop once they had started. But it didn't stop me from saying such things out loud when the visions started to scare me. I was still human after all.

"Everything is alright, love. I'm right here. I'm here." Klaus tried desperately to comfort me.

Everyone grew quiet. It seemed they didn't know what to do now. I kept my eyes shut until I started to feel normal again. My mind cleared and my body felt heavier as I became aware of gravity once again. My breathing steadied and I slowly opened my eyes. My lavender eyes were greeted by Niky's baby blues. They were filled with worry as they searched my face. I didn't say anything I just hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and let me calm myself down.

"This is your fault, Kol." Klaus growled at his brother.

"How is it my fault?" Kol chuckled a bit at the accusation.

"You just had to touch her! If I ever find out that you touched her again, I'll put you down for the next thousand years!" Klaus yelled at him.

"This again." Kol shook his head with a bitter grin on his face. "You are like a broken record, brother."

"Please stop." I pulled away from Klaus. "I'm fine. It just came out of no where."

"What came out of no where?" Klaus had to know, he always had to know what happened in my visions.

There was a moment of silence again as everyone stared at me waiting for my answer. I looked to my left where Kol stood and his face didn't show much of an expression. It didn't seem he was concerned or curious or anything. But at the same time, his eyes were on me and it was as if he were trying to figure me out.

"The vampire threw Kol off the balcony." I made a pushing motion with my hands.

I don't know what reaction I expected but I certainly hadn't expected laughter. Unfortunately that's what I got, a family of Original vampires laughing all around me. Under normal circumstances, I'm sure this would have made me feel rather happy, all of them laughing together as a family. But they were laughing at me and that didn't make me feel very good.

"Thank you for your concern, darling, but I cannot be killed." Kol explained as if I didn't know.

"I realize that." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It doesn't mean I'm used to seeing people get thrown off balcony's. I'm not_ that_ evolved that violence doesn't bother me."

"If that's the case, what are you doing calling my brother friend?" Kol retorted causing his siblings,except for Klaus, to laugh once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Niky, what do you think of this dress?" I wondered, stepping out of the room Klaus had deemed mine to spin around in the hall where he waited for me.

"I think it's beautiful. Gold suits you." He smiled at me as he stood there with his hands behind his back looking like a kind gentleman and not at all like the most dangerous predator to ever exist.

"It's not too extravagant?" I still felt a bit uneasy in it.

I never did feel comfortable in dresses. This dress was a light shimmering gold color. It was made of a silky material that hugged my curves in a modest way. The dresses length flowed down my body and pooled around my feet. The top of the dress covered my chest and dipped in the middle slightly. My shoulder blades and the middle of my back were exposed. Silver glitter was scattered around the gold and it outlined the edge of the gold that dipped over my chest and down my back. A sheer material covered the exposed skin on my chest, my back and up to my neck, and down my arms. The silver glitter surrounded my neck crusaded down my shoulder and collected around my wrists. It was the most amazing piece of fabric that ever touched my skin and I didn't feel that I was fit to wear it.

"It's sexy yet modest, it's elegant and graceful. I think it's perfect for you." Klaus circled around me as he assessed the dress.

I wonder if he would have chosen the same words if he had known much the dress had cost him. I had bought it with his money, not that money meant much to him. I just felt better knowing that he thought the dress was perfect. It took away some of the guilt I felt having spent his money, even thou he insisted that he pay.

"If you really think so then I shall wear it tonight." I reasoned and found his smile was contagious as my own smile spread across my face.

"Good." He nodded and watched as I slipped on white gloves that cut off at my wrists.

"Niky, do you think that Rebekah might consider helping me with my hair and makeup? You know I'm terrible when it comes to these things. And I realize that we didn't get off on the best start but I really would like to us to be friends."

"I know." Klaus seemed happy to hear those words from me but they also weren't unexpected. "You are quite possibly the best friend I've ever had and you know how much I love my family. So of course you want them to like you and you are willing to put in the effort with them... have I told you how perfect you are?"

"No but I would love to hear about it." I teased him as we walked down the hall.

"Well, love, I don't want to risk spoiling you. All those compliments will go to your head." Klaus joked with a shake of his head.

"It's too late for that." Rebekah commented as we approached her room whose door was open.

"Rebekah, please, be nice." Klaus kept calm but the heartwarming smile his face had held was now gone.

"I am. I assume you bought her that dress, Nik?" She eyed my gown.

"And so what if I did?" He was officially frowning. "She needed a dress for tonight."

"Only because you insisted she be here." She countered.

"Rebekah, I am not here to argue with you. Candice wanted to ask you something." Klaus told her causing her attention to turn to me.

"What is it then?" She seemed bored.

It was a bit discouraging. I will admit. But I reminded myself that this was my best friend's sister, his flesh and blood. I had to get her to like me. What kind of best friend is hated by their best friend's family? Never a good one.

"I was just wondering," I paused. "I wanted to ask for your help. I'm not very good with makeup or hair or anything that has to do with looking pretty really. I was hoping maybe you would be willing to help me out?" I asked her lamely with a lop sided smile.

I don't think this was what she expected to hear from me because at first she just stared at me with a controlled expression on her face. It seemed she was trying to guess rather or not this was some kind of act or trick. She decided to find out for herself.

"Alright, but only because I don't want you to embarrass our family. Come in." She commanded me and I did as she asked without question.

"Wonderful." Klaus seemed satisfied enough and he disappeared down the hall.

I didn't think he would leave me with her, not that I was bothered by it. But Klaus was fiercely protective and he expected betrayal at every corner. He was the head wolf that felt he was without a pack but he was wrong.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I sat down in front of the antique vanity.

Rebekah didn't respond but she started brushing my long dark waves. She collected the hair that usually would fall into my face and pulled it back. She twisted and curled the hair together in sections down the back of my neck. It was a loose and simple hair do. My hair remained down and curly, it was just now sophisticated. I loved it.

"It's wonderful, Rebekah." I started to praise her work but she stopped me.

"I'm not finished. We still haven't done your makeup. Now turn away from the mirror." She commanded me once again reminding me how much she was like her brother.

Once again I did as she asked. I turned around and faced her. I allowed her to do whatever she liked. She picked the colors she put on my eyes and the shade of lipstick to put on my lips. I gave her my complete and total trust. And when she was finished, she even appeared to have a small smile on her face. It was one that she was clearly trying to conceal but I had caught it and I couldn't have been happier.

"Good enough." She muttered and began to put her things away. "You may look now. But if you don't like it then..."

"Don't be silly, Rebekah." I interrupted her as my eyes looked into the mirror in awe. "I love it. I really do. Thank you so much." I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her neck in a hug.

She froze at the affection. This was a gesture she was clearly not used to receiving. Quickly I pulled away. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. She looked down at her vanity and said nothing to me about it.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable, Rebekah." I told her but she still didn't look up at me. "I am going to go put on my shoes and find your brother before the party starts. Thank you again."

And I hurried out the door.

* * *

"Hello darling," Kol greeted me, walking up behind me making me nearly jump out of my skin. "I've met this Damon Salvatore, you mentioned. Seems I may have been wrong about you."

"Apology accepted." I flashed him a grin.

I thought he would have something smart to say and he may have but he didn't comment. Instead he continued on as if I hadn't said anything.

"You look," His eyes wandered along my form for a moment before meeting my eyes again. "Good enough to eat."

"I'm flattered." I giggled at him as I had already figured out, like the rest of his family, he had an odd way of expressing himself. "And you pull off your outfit well enough." I shrugged.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" His eyes squinted as he once again seemed to be trying to figure me out.

"Oh nothings wrong with it. I just prefer my men a bit more rough around the edges." I told him, my eyes playful.

Both of his eyebrows rose at my words but he didn't miss a beat.

"You mean like Niklaus? I hate to break it to you, darling. But it seems he's fallen for another." He nodded his head towards where Klaus stood talking to a pretty blonde.

"Klaus and I are just friends, Kol." I reminded him and his boyish grin appeared on his face once again.

"Good to know." He muttered and walked off towards the large staircase.

I watched as the blonde walked away from Klaus and how his expression shifted to that of disappointment. He had told me about Caroline on the phone before I arrived. He calls me every day that we are apart and we talk about how things are going in our lives. This had been the longest we had been apart and it was all because he wanted his pack of hybrids. It was because his family, because I, just wasn't good enough for him. He felt he needed more. He needed his own kind. He doesn't know what really matters and it may be bold for a twenty two year old human to say that she has a lot to teach an ancient Original hybrid. But it was true and I wasn't going to give up easily.

I took a deep breath and found myself moving towards the blonde vampire that seems to have caught my best friends attention. She was beautiful in the pale blue dress that Klaus had picked out for her, at my suggestion. But she looked bit stressed out.

"Hello," I made myself known before introducing myself to her. "You must be Caroline. Niky has told me a lot about you. I'm Candice."

"Hi." She looked at me funny. "I'm sorry but how did you say you know who I am?"

"Oh, I'm Niky's... Klaus's friend. I live here now with the Mikaelson's." I told her with a small smile on my face but it didn't seem to make her feel any comfortable around me.

The Original family really did have a reputation.

"Niky? Friend?" She repeated the word like I had said it in another language. "And you live _here_ now, with them?"

"Yes." I nodded at all of her questions.

"But your..." She lowered her voice. "Human and their vampire. And Klaus _doesn't have any_ friends."

I opened my mouth to assure her that wasn't the case but she continued talking.

"Are you compelled? Do you even know what he is?" She started pumping out questions. "You know that he is a monster right?"

"I am not compelled and yes I know everything about him." I answered her questions quickly before she would continue on.

"Look you don't know him like I do." She shook her head as she tried to warn me.

"I can assure you. I know him very well, maybe even better than anyone else." And I truly believed these words. "I just thought you should know that he really does like you, Caroline."

"Please gather around." I heard Elijah getting everyone's attention.

I smiled at her and walked off towards the staircase.

"Thank you for joining us." Elijah looked up at his mother as she descended the stairs. "You know whenever our mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is the centuries old Waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I cursed to myself under my breath. No one had mentioned that there would be dancing and the damn Original hybrid knows that I am a terrible dancer. A simple warning would have been nice.

"Care to dance?" I spun around to find Kol once again caught me by surprise.

"Why must you sneak up on me?" I glared at him.

"I like to see you jump." His accent made the statement sound very cute.

He grinned and took my hand in his.

"Wait, Kol, I can't dance." I objected trying to pull away from him but he held firm. "I don't even know how to Waltz."

"Relax, darling, just follow my lead." He chuckled as he led me to the dance floor. "Have some fun. Has anyone told you that you come off a bit tense?"

I suppose he was right. I was a tense person, not that one could blame me considering what I can do and who I spend my time with. But I thought I should at least try to have a good time so I took a breath to calm myself and I fell into step with him. We began twirling around the dance floor, everyone else around us doing the same. It was quite beautiful. Kol stared down at me; his dark eyes boring into mine with a smirk on his face that was simply seductive.

"See, it's not so bad." He said, still looking amused with my panic as I glanced down at my feet.

"It requires close contact with others, something I've never done well with." I pointed out to him.

"Oh I'm sure that isn't true... besides you are wearing these retched gloves."

"What's wrong with my gloves?" My eyebrows furrowed as a frown took over my face.

"Nothing, darling, I just happen to prefer skin on skin contact is all." He whispered in my ear before he twirled me around to a new partner.

I was thankful to find it was Elijah.

"You look like stunning this evening, Candice." He told me.

"Thank you Elijah." I smiled at his compliment.

"It seems Kol has taken a liking to you." He mentioned casually but he seemed a bit concerned.

"Oh I'm sure that he is just being polite." I shook it off.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Elijah's voice still steady, still calm. "Kol is a master at manipulation. He is charming, clever, and he loves a challenge."

"He isn't pursuing me." I insisted, glancing at Kol as we passed him by only to find he was already looking in my direction.

"I know my brother very well and I see the way that he looked at you. Kol looks at you with a curiosity. He wonders about you. You fascinate him. And that is dangerous because it doesn't happen very often."

I blushed at his words.

"I only ask that you be careful around him. He can be a bit unstable and possessive. He can get obsessed very easily with his additive personality and I do not want you to get hurt." Elijah warned me.

He can be a bit intense, I thought to myself.

"Of course." I murmured as he twirled me and the song came to an end.

* * *

"Where's your date?" Kol asked his sister Rebekah.

"Flirting with his ex." She replied her voice a little bitter.

"You've changed Bekah. You know settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness." He told her, examining his glass.

"Says the vampire who can't keep his hands off of Nik's little psychic friend." Rebekah countered. "Besides, I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded once. I was hoping you could help your baby sister out."

"And spit right in the face of mother's rules?" He asked her with a serious expression before grinning. "I'm in."

* * *

"Niky." I quickly made my way over to my best friend. "I feel like I haven't talked to you all night. I met Caroline."

"Did you? What did you think of her?" He smiled and took a sip from the glass he was holding.

"She doesn't seem to think very highly of you." I answered honestly. "Have you told her how you feel about her?"

"Well..." He went to answer.

"I mean really told her." I clarified.

"Perhaps not." The expression on his face changed as his mind started to race.

"Then go give it a try. Show her how sweet you can be." I advised him. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"She could turn me away."

"You will never get the girl if you don't put yourself out there." I shook my head. "Just be yourself."

"And if she doesn't like me?" He wondered, clearly trying to talk himself out of it.

"Why wouldn't she? I like you, don't I? And I happen to be a great judge of character." I told him.

"I think that you are just different is all." He chuckled.

"How so?" I frowned.

"You just are, love." He smiled at me and began walking outside after the blonde vampire who just walked out the doors. "But I think I will give it a shot. Just remember I blame you if it doesn't work in my favor."

"I believe in you." I called to him. "Just don't lose your temper. Patience is key when it comes to falling in love."

* * *

"So what do you think of the party?" Finn made conversation with me.

"I feel like I'm in a fairy tale, only I'm not the princess." I laughed and he smiled at me.

"Princesses are over rated, darling." Kol told me, appearing next to me.

"Perhaps they are." I shrugged as waiters came up offering everyone champagne.

I told the waiter I didn't want any because I don't drink alcohol but Kol grabbed one for me and insisted that I take part in the toast. He said it would be rude for me not to. I decided I would just take a small sip because after all, I didn't want to make a bad impression. This would have been fine and dandy if I didn't have such a bad reaction to the drink.

"Cheers." Everyone repeated the word after Esther and they brought the drink to their lips.

I sighed and did the same. I only allowed a tiny bit into my mouth and I started coughing instantly. It wasn't that it tasted that bad and it didn't go down the wrong pipe. Something was wrong with the drink itself. I quickly ran into the next room hoping that it would be empty. It was. Kol and Finn followed me, surprisingly. I continued gasping for breath as my pupils dilated but no vision came. My blood ran cold and my body felt numb. Again no vision, in fact, everything went black. I couldn't see anything.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Finn took hold of my hand to offer me support.

I stopped coughing and my breathing steadied. I shook my head as if I could shake my vision back to working. I couldn't. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I could see again. I sighed with relief.

"Nothing." I answered him.

"Your eyes, they were glowing." Finn told me. "This means you had a vision, correct?"

"They were?" This had never happened before. "But I didn't see anything. Everything just went black for a moment. It was strange. It's never happened before."

"Maybe you should ask my mother about it?" Finn suggested.

"No," I shook my head; suddenly feeling nauseous. "No, I don't want to bother her. I'll be fine. I will just take a seat and calm down."

"Splendid idea." Kol grinned and walked me to a seat before taking off after Rebekah, leaving me alone.

* * *

It didn't take long for Klaus to find me. He always seemed to show up when I was upset. He sat down next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, right away noticing that something was wrong.

"Something strange happened tonight, Niky. Everything went black right after the toast. It didn't feel like any vision I had ever had before but Finn insists that my eyes were glowing as if I had a vision." I shook my head. "Something doesn't feel right. I'm worried."

"You don't have to be worried, love." He took my hand in his. "I will _always_ take care of you."

"I'm worried about you too, you know." I told him.

"Don't be."

"I can't help it." I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. "How did it go with Caroline?" I asked, hoping to get my mind off of my non-vision.

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice instantly went cold.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"She'll come around. She just has to get to know you, the real you." I told him.

"I'm starting to think you're the only one who will ever understand me." He stated sadly.

"I don't believe that."

"Of course you don't." He laughed lightly. "Because you believe in me."

"Yes, I do." I nodded and stood up.

Klaus stood with me and his eyes were instantly alert.

"Somethings going on outside." He told me and rushed me towards the front door.

"Kol." I whispered as he joined his family, stepping outside with me beside him with my hand still in his.

And there Kol was lying on the ground motionless.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit corny and silly. But it's supposed to be. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of it and if you have any suggestions for me, don't hesitate! **

* * *

Chapter Four

"Niky." I called, tip toeing down the hall towards his room.

After such an eventful evening, I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep easily after all that had happened. So I asked Klaus if he would watch a movie with me. He wasn't the biggest fan of the moving picture but he's never refused my request. Tonight was no different. We agreed that we would change out of our dress cloths and then go into the TV room that he apparently had set up just for me. If that wasn't love, I don't know what was.

"Well isn't this a sight." Kol's voice rang as he walked down the hall towards me still in his suite.

I looked down at myself. I wore cupcake pajama sweatpants and a pink tee shirt. I carried a blanket because I always needed to cuddle under a blanket when watching something on TV.

"I thought you said that you two are just friends?" Kol eyed my attire.

"Don't be daft, Kol." Klaus stepped out of his room wearing boxers and a T shirt.

"We are going to watch a movie." I told him, hoping to avoid anymore fights for the evening. "You can join us, if you want."

"No, he can't." Klaus shook his head.

"Yes, he can." I put a hand on my hip.

"No." He said as if it were the final word.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I crossed my arms. "Families do this kind of thing all the time. They get together and watch a movie before bed."

"We aren't that kind of family." Klaus retorted.

"You could be." I pointed at him. "It just takes a little effort."

"Maybe I don't want to be in a family like that."

"Of course you do." I sighed at his stubbornness. "Everyone wants to be in a family like that. I want to be in a family like that."

"Alright, fine." He rolled his eyes at me and I smiled at my victory. "Kol, are you coming or not?"

"Do I get to sit next to you?" Kol ignored his brother and faced me with thoughtful look on his face.

"No." Klaus answered for me.

"Niky must you be so difficult?" I huffed at him before turning back to Kol. "Yes, you can sit wherever you like. But you must behave yourself."

His face lit up at the words and he grinned at me with that gorgeous smile of his.

"I love a girl that will tell me what to do. Count me in. Let me just change out of this suit or would you like to do it for me, love?" He flirted as he walked past me towards his room.

"Watch yourself Kol." Klaus growled next to me.

"Maybe we should invite the others." I turned around to face my friend.

"I suppose if you really want to." He shrugged but he looked royally pissed off at his point.

"Okay. You wait here for Kol and I'll go ask the others." I told him and skipped off before he could object.

I wasn't sure where everyone was so I wandered around the house until I came to Elijah. He was in the library which wasn't really all that surprising. He looked up from his book as I approached him, his eyes taking in my attire.

"Hey Elijah." I greeted him. "Klaus, Kol, and I are going to watch a movie. Do you want to join us?"

"I'm sorry." Elijah shook his head. "What did you say?"

"We are going to watch a movie in the TV room." I restated what I had said.

"I assume this was _your_ idea." He reasoned, shutting his book.

"Yes," I nodded and furrowed my eyebrows. "Why do you not like movies?"

"No, that's not it at all. It's just... I hadn't anticipated you being so influential to this family."

"We mortals can be full of surprises." I laughed and rocked back on the balls of my feet. "So did you want to join us?"

"What movie?" He wondered.

"That hasn't been decided yet." I shrugged. "I figure we just put it to a vote when the time comes."

"That will go over well." Elijah chuckled. "I don't know Candice..."

"Come on Elijah. Don't be such an old man." I joked with him. "Have a little fun."

"Oh alright, but if things get out of control, I am leaving." He put his book down and stood from the leather chair he had been sitting in.

"Fair enough. So do you know where any of the others are?" I asked him as we walked together throughout the house.

"My mother is very upset with Rebekah and Kol. So I suggest we don't ask her and Finn will be most likely be at her side so count him out as well." He informed me. "Rebekah is probably in her room."

"Did you want to change first?" I eyed his suite but he just shook his head.

We met up with Klaus and Kol first before heading to Rebekah's room. I noticed Kol's clothing right away. He now wore dark stripped pajama pants and a dark shirt. He looked cute and almost human in such casual clothing. I was used to seeing Niky in his night clothes but with Kol it was different. It almost seemed too intimate to see him dressed this way.

"See something you like, darling?" Kol spread out his arms as I eyed him.

"You wish." I mumbled with a small grin and started towards Rebekah's room.

I knocked on her door but there was no answer. I frowned.

"I don't think he's even home." Klaus told me, making me worry about her a bit.

"But where could she have gone?" I wondered, my voice sad.

"She probably off sleeping around, the little slut." Kol guessed.

"That's mean!" I exclaimed like a child. "Don't talk about your sister that way. Especially since I'm sure you have been quick to join a woman's bed."

"Would you like to find out, darling?" Kol raised an eyebrow at me.

"I told you to back off Kol." Klaus growled, stepping between us to create some distance.

"And I thought I made it clear that I don't much care what you want." Kol retorted, stepping up to his brother.

"Enough." I muttered and shook my head at the two. "You can measure them later."

* * *

We headed down to the TV room. Apart of me wished I could have gotten the whole family in on our movie night. But I was still grateful for the ones that agreed to join us, that is, until it came time to pick out a movie.

"Let's watch the Godfather." Klaus suggested but it sounded more like a declarative statement.

"No," I shook my head. "I want a happy story."

"How about something more thought provoking? Such as 12 Angry Men." Elijah tried as I searched through the movie list.

"Those both sound boring." Kol complained, leaning his head on his hand.

"What would you know?" Klaus muttered under his breath.

"Not much considering you had me daggered for the past hundred or so years." Kol retorted, his voice rising a bit.

"And that is beginning to look like an option again." Klaus threatened him with a cold expression on his face.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and picked up one of the movies that finally caught my eyes. "How about P.S. I Love You?"

"Absolutely not." Klaus and Kol said at the same time.

"Why not? You haven't even seen the movie..." I pouted but I knew I would never win this battle.

"Try again, darling." Kol laughed as I solemnly put back the movie.

"Why don't we watch a vampire movie?" I asked them with a huge smile on my face at the irony.

"No, Candice, I told you no vampire movies." Klaus shook his head.

"But it will be funny." I pouted.

"What vampire movie did you have in mind?" Elijah asked from the chair he was sitting in.

"Twilight." I held the movie up with a grin.

"No." Klaus groaned. "That's the worst."

"Exactly." I laughed at him. "It's so bad that it's funny. Please..."

"I don't mind. It should be relatively interesting." Elijah made his opinion known.

"She may have a point, brother." Kol shrugged. "It may be entertaining to see how wrong humans are about us."

"Some humans." I corrected him.

Klaus only sighed.

"You missed all the hype. This movie is based off a book that was very popular, mostly with teen girls." I thought back to when it just came out. "Niky was very frustrated about the whole thing, insulted even."

"I don't doubt it." Kol looked at his brother with a smile on his face. "So you would say that it would bother him greatly if we were to watch this movie?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Probably." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's do it." He agreed for all the wrong reasons but I put the movie in anyway.

I put the rest of the movies back where they belonged and I walked back over to the couch. I made sure to sit in between the two brothers. Klaus spent the first ten minutes of the movie seething. He clearly felt that we all had teamed up against him.

"Niky, could you pull out your footrest?" I asked him so I could put my feet up.

"Why don't you have your new best friend do it?" He started blankly at the screen.

He was suddenly acting very human, very immature but very human. I wanted to laugh but I was too annoyed with his behavior towards me at the moment.

"Don't be like that." I glared at him. "You know that's not how it is."

"Do I?"

"You can be so dramatic." I muttered through gritted teeth before turning to Kol who sat on my left.

"Kol, would you mind putting your footrest up?" I asked him as I pulled the blanket up to my shoulders.

"Anything for you, darling." He murmured and pulled the handle on the side of the couch.

I scooted a bit closer to him so we could share the footrest.

"Don't be shy, darling." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up against his side.

Heat crept up to my face and I instantly tried to create distance between us but he kept his arm around my waist. I clenched my jaw and looked at him. I expected Niky to say something to his brother about leaving me alone but his eyes remained on the screen. _Wow_, he really was upset with me. I rolled my eyes and pouted. Elijah on the hand appeared to have mixed feelings about Kol's actions and when I looked at his face I remembered his warning from earlier.

But as time went on I relaxed a bit despite being so close to a dangerous vampire I had just met. And I focused on the movie.

"What's wrong with this bloke?" Kol pointed to the screen as Edward acted strangely towards Bella.

"He's supposed to be really attracted to her blood." I explained to him. "He's trying to resist killing her."

"He looks like he's constipated."

"I know." I laughed.

"He should just kill her if that's what he wants to do." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." I looked at Kol as a chill overcame me.

Could he really be so cold hearted?

"But if he did... he would have never fallen in love with her." I told him, turning my attention back to the screen.

"He falls in love with her?" Kol looked at me, his mouth slightly ajar with surprise. "Did you trick me into watching a romantic movie?"

"I didn't trick you." I laughed lightly. "I just didn't mention that it was..."

"All about a vampire falling in love with a human?" He finished for me. "Are you trying to send me a message, darling?" He grinned at me, a playful expression on his face.

"Yes," I answered with a serious expression making everyone look at me with shocked expressions on their faces. "It_ is_ possible to love someone other than yourself, Kol. Let this be a life lesson for you."

Kol just stared at me with lit up eyes and mouth open but still smiling. Klaus couldn't hide his laughter and even Elijah chuckled a bit in the corner.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Kol wondered, a smile still present on his gorgeous face.

"Should I be?" I turned my head and stared boldly into his eyes.

Suddenly his hand cupped my face and he pulled me close to him. My heart beat quickened at the sudden movement. I swallowed and allowed Kol to study my face just as he did before. The room grew quiet but no one moved. Kol's eyes were as intense as fire as he stared down at me. I thought I saw his eyes flicker down my face to look at my lips but it was probably just my imagination. I suddenly felt hot and I knew my cheeks were now pink. I was just thankful the lights were off to help camouflage the change in color on my cheeks.

"Perhaps." He breathed out and released my face before turning his attention back to the movie.

I glanced at Klaus and Elijah who both look unsure of what had just happened. I shrugged my shoulders and raised my eyebrows at them. It didn't take long for the moment to pass over and we were back to being absorbed in the movie. Well... we would have been if Kol would have stopped talking.

"Now there are werewolves in this movie too?" Kol laughed.

"Idiot." He mumbled as Edward saved Bella from the car.

"Now she is going into the woods all alone to confront him?" Kol shook his head. "This girl is just _begging_ to be killed, isn't she?"

"Oh god, he drinks animal blood too?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"Here comes the dramatic music..." He points out.

"_So you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires but because you think they won't approve of you?" _Edward asked Bella.

"She sort of reminds me of you." Niky looked at me with a smile on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

At some point during the movie Candice must have gotten tired and decided not to say anything. Her breathing and heartbeat slowed as she drifted to sleep. Kol felt her head fall onto his shoulder but he paid no notice. Elijah and Klaus eyed them warily but never made a comment at Kol's strange behavior.

When the movie was over, Klaus turned off the television and put the movie back in it's place. Elijah walked up to where his younger brother still sat with the girl at his side. His mind filled with questions he would never ask for fear of setting Kol off.

"Would you like for me to take her?" He offered but Kol just shook his head.

"No, I've got her." He muttered, slipping his arm under her legs and standing up.

"I'll take her to bed." Klaus wasn't asking.

"I said I've got it." Kol turned and walked out of the room.

"You don't even know where her room is." Klaus followed close behind like a worried mother.

"Believe me, mate. I know_ exactly_ where her room is." He grinned at his brother.

"Kol," Klaus's voice now low. "You are to stop your games. Candice is off limits. Do you understand?"

"Don't you think that should be for her to decide?" Kol was clearly amused by his brother's worrying.

"No," Klaus replied with a stern voice and went to continue.

Most likely to threaten his little brother whose soul purpose in his immortal life was to drive everyone up the walls. But Elijah placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait," Elijah whispered and they allowed Kol to walk down the hall ahead of them. "Don't patronize him." He warned him.

"Why not? He's acting like a brat." Klaus pointed out to him.

"I realize that. But surely you must realize that there is a real interest here for him." They watched as he brought the girl into her room.

"What are you suggesting?" Klaus glared at his brother with suspicious eyes.

"I'm merely making an observation. Kol finds this woman interesting, just as he did with the witches. Perhaps this is an opportunity for him to learn to care about another." He suggested and Klaus turned away quickly pacing in anger at the thought.

"I'm not risking her life." Klaus told him.

"All I am saying is, this may work in our favor. If he is distracted by Candice he is bound to cause less trouble and he may even show a bit of humanity and who knows, maybe even care for her. This could be good for him." Elijah reasoned.

"You are mad." Klaus shook his head.

"She appears to be good for you."

"That's different." Klaus turned to him.

"Is it? This girl could be good for all of us." Elijah declared and he truly believed it.

"She is pretty amazing, isn't she?" Klaus's voice soft as he thought of his friend.

"I believe she is, yes."

* * *

"Kol?" I groaned as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

"Yes, darling?" The figure stopped, standing near the door.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked him, my voice raspy.

"Clearly."

"On you?" I clarified.

"Yes." He answered slowly, his voice careful.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." I yawned.

"I don't get uncomfortable, darling." He told me and went back towards the door.

"Wait, Kol." I sat up and he turned his head towards me. "Did you like the movie?"

"No," He grinned. "The vampires sparkled and didn't kill anyone. Of course I hated it. Next time I'm picking the movie."

Next time? I wondered but I didn't ask.

"Deal." I laid back down on the bed. "Goodnight, Kol."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this chapter is short and kinda boring. But it's needed. The next one will be better. Please review, it really motivates me. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Five

"Break the deck, Kol." I commanded him, sitting next to Klaus on the couch as he sketched.

"What for?" He furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"A tarot reading. I need the practice." I told him, taking off my gloves and slipping them into my jeans pockets.

"I don't believe in tarot cards." He shook his head.

"Then you have nothing to fear." I retorted.

"It's a waste of time."

"Indulge me." I sighed and placed my deck on the table in front of us.

Kol leaned forward and picked up the top of the deck then sat it next to it's other half. I picked up the bottom half and placed it on what was once the top half and then picked up the top three cards. I laid them face down next to each other in order from left to right. I flipped the one on the left first. This represented his past.

Six of Swords stared up at me.

"Your past is full with travel." I stared down at the card.

"That's _obvious_, I'm a vampire. Of course, I've traveled." He responded.

"This wasn't really a travel for fun or a simple change of scenery." I ignored him. "You traveled because you were trying to run from the past. Although you weren't alone, you felt isolated."

Kol said nothing as I flipped the next card. The middle one. This was to represent his present.

Ten of Pentacles.

"You seek security with your family. Things seem to be going well and you want to believe that everything is but you don't trust it. This didn't work in the past so you believe things won't work now." I spoke without thinking and moved on to the next card.

I picked it up and gasped. My heart dropped as I feeling of dread washed over me. Klaus sat up next to me at the sound and placed a hand on my shoulder. My hand shook as I flipped the card that was to represent Kol's future.

Death.

"No." I shook my head. "It can't be."

"Oh please." Kol rolled his eyes.

"You said you can't die." I glared up at him.

"I can't."

"The cards are saying differently." I pointed a hand at the cards.

"I thought you said that Death doesn't mean actual death?" Klaus wondered.

"Each card has many different meanings. The death card rarely means actual death. It usually means a change of some kind, a transformation which is basically what death is." I answered his question.

"So it's possible that you are wrong?" Klaus glanced up at Kol.

"No," I shook my head as I stared down at the cards. "I've never been wrong before and according to the cards... it's not just Kol, it's your whole family. Your whole family is going to die and it's something from the past that is going to kill you."

"She must be mistaken." Kol shook his head. "Tell her she's mistaken, brother."

"She's never been wrong before." Klaus muttered, thoughtfully.

"This is rubbish." Kol stood up just as the door opened and Rebekah walked in wearing the deep green dress she wore at the party. "Well well well, there's our girl." He stepped in her path and when she tried to walk past him, he moved in her way again.

"Get out of my way, Kol." She commanded him but he just ignored her.

"Out all night. What a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt? Was it?" He grinned condescendingly at her.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebekah threatened him but it only seemed to amuse Kol more.

"Don't start Nik." Rebekah pushed past Kol and walked over to the couch.

"I didn't say anything." He fought a smile as he looked at his sister.

"I'm bored." Kol announced falling back onto the seat and watched me as I slipped my cards back into their bag. "Our sister is a strumpet but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Klaus went back to sketching.

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik." He leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Why don't you take Candice here out?" Rebekah picked up a piece of my hair. "You seem to like her."

"Oh... no." I smiled shyly. "I'm no fun. I would just bore him."

"Pity." She mumbled and left my hair alone.

"That's not true, Candy. You are tons of fun." Klaus smiled at me.

"I told you not to call me Candy, it makes me sound like a stripper." I scolded him.

"Come on, Nik. It's the least you can do after putting a dagger in my heart." Kol gave him an attempt at puppy dog eyes but he couldn't look innocent if he wanted to.

Klaus looked at him with a hard expression after he brought that up before smiling bitterly.

"Okay, why not?" He put his things down on the table. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date. You'll be alright here, love?"

"Yes," I told him, although I wasn't sure. "I have things to look into."

"Don't worry too much about it, darling. I won't be." Kol told me.

"Just go and have your fun. I'll call you if I come up with anything more." I waved them off.

"Yeah, please, go. This house has more than enough men rolling around in it." Rebekah said as they walked past her.

"Just like you Bekah." Kol turned to look at her walking backwards. "See you later, darling." He wiggled his fingers at me as if to wave goodbye.

"Good riddance, both of you." Rebekah shouted and threw her shoe at him.

"Rebekah." Elijah stepped into the room holding something.

"Not you too Elijah." Rebekah sighed.

"I'm worried about mother... have you not noticed her strange behavior?" He turned to her, moving a stick of sage between his fingers.

"She's been dead for a thousand years, what's strange for her?" Rebekah asked him.

"Burned sage." Rebekah snatched it from his hand. "She was doing a privacy spell."

This caught my attention. I know it's wrong to ease drop but after the cards Kol pulled I didn't want to take any chances.

"You know she fancies such things." She put it off. "Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her."

"I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are. He always has."

"That's not true and as for mother... she returned for one reason, to make her family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" Rebekah stared at him.

I picked up my things and left for my room. I shut my door and sat down on my bed. My mind was racing. Elijah didn't trust his mother... could she be the thing from the past to cause their death? No, it couldn't be. It didn't make sense. I took a breath and pulled my cards out once again. I shuffled the cards until I felt they were right and I asked the question out loud:

"Tell me of Kol Mikaelson's past, present, and future."

It was wrong to perform a reading on someone without their permission but this was necessary. I was hoping to get different cards. I was hoping I was wrong. But when I flipped the cards it was the same three staring back at me. I sighed and flipped one more for clarification. I gasped as the Empress appeared before my eyes. The Empress was the queen, the ultimate mother of the tarot cards. But it couldn't be. How could I not have sensed this? How could I not have seen this sooner?

A knock on my door made me jump.

"Come in." I called to them.

Elijah stepped into my room.

"You left in such a hurry. I was hoping I could speak with you." He told me and glanced down at the cards that lay on the bed. "You read tarot cards?"

"I read lives using tarot cards." I told him.

"Of course." He muttered, his eyes scanning them. "What do they mean?"

For a moment I didn't answer. I wasn't sure if I should be saying anything. Klaus and Kol had so quickly dismissed it. But I knew that Elijah was already worried. I didn't want to cause trouble with their family if it wasn't necessary.

"It's not good, is it?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head.

"I did a reading for Kol earlier. I just pulled cards for him again, hoping they would be different this time. But they aren't." I looked down at the cards with a sad expression. "They say something of the past is going to be the death of your family." I pointed to each card as if I were reading a book.

"And what of the card that lay above them?" He pointed to the Empress.

"I wanted clarification so I pulled another card. That is the Empress. She is the queen, the mother figure." I looked up at him but his expression went cold. "I could try again but I believe this is the only information they will give me."

"It is all the information I require." He said and turned to leave.

"Wait, Elijah, where are you going?"

"To speak with Elena Gilbert." Was all he said as he walked through my doorway.

"The doppelganger?" I was confused.

I remembered Niky talking about her a lot over the past view months. But I couldn't understand what she would have to do with this. Although her blood line was tangled with the Mikaelson's past... it was her ancestors blood that was used to make them vampires in the first place.

"Yes, I believe she has the answers." And then he was gone.

I wasn't sure what to do. I was pretty sure I was just left alone in an empty house. I hadn't known Rebekah long but if she is anything like her siblings, she was out. I sighed in frustration and packed up my cards once again. I paced my room as I tried to think if there was anything I could do to help. I needed to talk to Niky. But I wouldn't have much to tell him, other than Elijah's theory on Elena knowing something about what was going on... if there was something going on. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my white gloves from the night before. I gasped as a vision hit me.

I was dancing with Kol again. His hands holding mine only this time there were no gloves on my hands. I frowned and looked up at him. He noticed my frown and went to say something but an expression of pain crossed his face. I saw a flash of Esther making her toast and everyone drinking the drink that had made me react so badly. Kol doubled over now holding his stomach. I screamed as the pain ripped through me. It felt so real. I dropped the gloves just as the vision ended and I was back in my room again.

I quickly picked up my gloves and slipped them on. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Niky's phone number.

"Niky, something's wrong. Are you with Kol?" I asked him right when he answered.

"Yes, love. But don't worry. I'm taking care of it." He told me and hung up the phone.

"Wait, Niky..." I sighed and threw my phone onto my bed.

* * *

"Niky, Elijah, Kol... where's Rebekah?" I greeted them as they walked through the door and I rushed over to Kol's side. "Kol, are you alright? I saw you were in pain, I _felt_ you get daggered. It was horrible..."

"I'm a vampire, love, and an original at that. I'm fine. Although if you would like to kiss my wounds, I wouldn't object." He grinned at me.

"I'm glad that you are all alright. I was so worried." I ignored his usual flirtations although I couldn't help but picture doing exactly what he had suggested for a moment.

"We are alive but we are far from alright." Elijah walked past me into the other room.

My expression changed from relief to sadness.

"Niky, what's happened?" I turned to him but he walked away from me as well.

"What's going on? What happened tonight?" I looked at Kol.

"It's over, darling." He shrugged. "Mother tried to kill us. She and Finn disappeared."

"Oh no." I shook my head. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." He shrugged as if he didn't care. "But it doesn't change the facts. There is nothing here for me now."

"That's not true." I shook my head.

"You were right." He took my hands in his and I stopped talking. "I was hoping for a stable family. I wanted us all to be happy together. But I know now that can never be."

"No, Kol..." I started but he kept talking.

"It's back to running for me now. I was getting bored with this town anyway..." He told me and it was clear an idea was coming to him. "But I don't have to go alone..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter... I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

Chapter Six

I groaned and opened my eyes. There was a slight ache on my head but other than that I was fine, confused, but fine. I looked around and found I was in the passenger seat of a car. I looked out the window. It was getting dark, maybe about seven o'clock or so.

"You know I really am beginning to doubt your being psychic." Kol told me as he sped down the road.

"Kol?" I sat up straighter and rotated my neck to try to ease the pain from sleeping funny. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious, darling? I kidnapped you." He looked over at me with a wide grin on his face.

"What?!" I screeched, my eyes widening. "You knocked me out? You _hit _me! I can't believe you hit me! And then you take me off to God knows where! What about my things? What about Niky? Does Niky know? Oh, he's going to kill you..." I shook my head back and forth.

"I'll buy you new things, love. And he knows by now, he's left me a dozen messages. You wanna listen? He gets angrier in each one." He laughed, holding up his phone. "It's quite funny."

"Kol," I tried to grab the phone but he pulled away from me. "You can't just kidnap people." I scolded him. "Now, you have to take me back."

"I don't want to take you back, love." He told me and to him that was all that mattered.

"At least let me tell Nik that I'm alright." I sighed and looked out the window to find we were on a small back road.

I'm sure a lot of people in this situation would be completely freaking out being taken by a crazy and totally hot vampire. And I will admit that Elijah's warning about Kol's obsessive tendencies did come to mind but still I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared of him. Maybe it was my need to always try to see the good in people or maybe it was because I was so close to his brother. Either way, I was stupid enough to have no fear of this man.

"Perhaps when we get there." He glanced at me still with an amused grin on his perfect face. "I've been a bit bored with you sleeping the whole time. You know I need entertainment or I will go crazy."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?" I laughed.

He turned his head completely to face me and he glared at me playfully as he slowly sped up. I glared back at him trying to look bored. We continued staring at each other. This was a competition for him, I could tell. He wanted me to give in. He wanted me to ask him to slow down. The faster we went, the harder my heart thumped in my chest and I knew that he could hear it. He knew that I was nervous.

"You are only bored because you are driving wrong." I spoke up.

"Am I?" He grinned and lifted off of the gas petal a bit.

"Yes," I nodded. "You do realize this is a convertible, don't you?"

He just stared at me.

"Jeez, how long were you in that coffin?" I mumbled to myself. "Pull over."

"I love it when you get commanding." His accent made everything sound amazing to my ears which was good because Kol never seemed to stop talking.

He quickly pulled over to the side of the road and I leaned close to him. My eyes quickly scanned over the dashboard of the car. I hummed to myself until my eyes caught what I was looking for. I pushed the button and the top started to go backward. I smiled and looked up at the sky.

"_This_ is why people get a convertible." I murmured and looked at him, only to find him gazing down at me. "Go on, see what you have been missing out on."

He grinned as I sat back away from him once again. The car took off for the road again. I let out a squeal of surprise and started laughing. The wind instantly blew around us. My hair was whipping everywhere and my heart raced with excitement.

"Promise you won't let me die, Kol?" I yelled over the wind with wild eyes.

"You have my blood in your system, love. If you did manage to die, you wouldn't be dead for long." He told me.

I thought for a moment. He must have hurt me when he knocked me out. It was the only thing that would explain the need for his blood in my system. I wasn't sure if I should be mad at him or not. After all, he did hurt me and take me away from people I care about without my permission. But then again, apart of me was flattered that he would want my company. And there wasn't much I could do about it at the moment. Maybe I should just try to enjoy myself for the time being.

"Don't let me die, okay?" I told him again and unbuckled my seat belt.

I slipped my shoes off and slowly stood onto my seat. I held myself up on the windshield for a moment before trying to stand up straight. I held my hands up towards the sky and screamed as we flew down the near empty road. After a few moments, I sat myself back down and buckled myself back in.

"Having fun now, love?" He asked me, his eyes shinning with amusement.

"I'm hungry." I yelled to him over the roar of the wind.

"As am I..." The car slowed to about 40 mph as we noticed signs of civilization. "You feed me and I'll feed you, love."

"Very funny." My eyes focused on the buildings. "There's a diner, right there." I pointed out to him.

He didn't say anything but he did look rather grumpy as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh come on, Kol. You did kidnap me... the least you can do is show me a good time." I leaned towards him and pouted slightly.

"Hm." He bit his lip. "As you wish, darling."

We walked into the diner together and instantly I felt self conscious. I wasn't thinking about it before but now that I was among other people I began to think about what I looked like. Not only was I being compared to the gorgeous vampire I had walked in with but I was in the same thing I wore the day before. I hadn't showered, brushed my hair or my teeth, or anything that I would do before even thinking about going out in public. And yet here I was.

I ran my fingers through my hair as we were brought to our table. The pretty red head that seated us smiled flirtatiously at Kol and completely ignored me. This was expected and familiar to me. This will happen if you go anywhere with a vampire. You tend to be judged ruthlessly or be ignored completely.

"My name is Andrea. I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked us but her eyes remained on Kol.

"I don't know, love. What do you prefer?" Kol looked at me, his elbows on the table as he leaned towards the table.

"Water is fine." I shrugged.

Kol nodded and looked up at the girl.

"You heard the girl, two waters." He caught her eye and added. "And maybe I'll have a taste of you later."

I'm not sure what the girl thought he meant when he said that but she did glance at me as she walked by as if she had won a prize or something. The idiot. I said nothing as the girl walked away. I just opened up the menu that was on the table.

"What?" Kol wondered. "Nothing to say?"

"I've lived with your brother on and off for almost five years. I get it, you're vampires." I didn't even look up from the menu.

"About that, you talk a big game about the importance of family and spending time with one another. When you don't even talk about yours."

That made me look up at him.

"I didn't realize you were interested in such things."

"I'm not. I'm interested in you." He grinned as my heart beat fluttered at his words.

"And why is that?" I tried to appear calm.

He went to respond but the woman came back and placed the water on our table.

"Are you ready to order?" She remained with that perky smile on her face.

"Yeah. I'll get the sirloin steak, medium rare, with rice and vegetables." I spoke up, looking up at the girl.

She scribbled the order done carelessly.

"Okay... and for your brother?" She turned back to Kol.

I smiled at her words. But didn't bother to say anything to correct her.

"She's not my sister and I'll have what she's having." He took the menu's and handed them to her.

"Oh." She sounded genuinely surprised. "Really? You two look so much alike..."

"Afraid not." He shook his head. "The things I plan to do to her is just _sinful. _I can assure you, she is not my sister."

"Kol!" My eyes widened and my face burned with embarrassment.

The girl turned and walked away in a hurry.

"That wasn't necessary." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"She was being rude." He shrugged with a grin. "Besides I love watching your face redden."

"Still you shouldn't make jokes like that. People will get the wrong idea." I shook my head at him.

"Who said I was joking?" He grinned as my face reddened again.

I didn't know what to say to that. So I just looked away from him. I allowed the moment to pass with silence before changing the subject.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Louisiana." He answered.

"What?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Just a few hours from New Orleans." He glanced out the window.

"You..."

"Are amazing." He finished for me. "Yes I know, darling. I'm sure you shall find a way to thank me later."

I stared at him as a thought suddenly came to mind.

"_My family had constantly moved and the only place I ever felt comfortable was New Orleans." _I had said this to his family.

And he remembered this. It couldn't be a coincidence that he would choose to bring me here of all places. No. He was trying to impress me. He wanted me to think highly of him. But why? Kol wasn't the type to care, Nik had told me so.

"_My brother Kol is quite the character. He's ruthless, cunning, arrogant, shallow. He's in love with himself. And he's a bit of total lunatic but he knows how to have fun."_

So what had caused such a change? Was it something I said? Something I did? Maybe I offended him somehow and now he wanted to prove me wrong.

"You alright? You're staring..." He pointed out to me breaking me from my thoughts. "I mean I know I'm handsome but you don't usually stare at me that long. You are usually much more casual about it."

"I am not!" I objected and then thought about what I said. "What I mean is... I wasn't meaning to stare. I just zoned out. And I don't stare at you!"

"Don't be embarrassed, darling. No one can blame you for it." He grinned and leaned back in his chair. "I mean look at me."

I rolled my eyes at him and the waitress came back with our food.

"Here you go." She smiled and placed our plates down on the table. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I'm sure I could think of a few things..." He flashed her a charming smile looking her up and down.

She smiled back at him and glanced at me.

"But that can wait." He decided.

She just stood there for a moment in confusion. I quietly started eating my food and tried to pretend like she wasn't there.

"Go on." He shooed her.

The girl slowly did as she was told.

"Now _that_ was rude." I looked up at him as I brought a piece of steak up to my mouth.

"Have I told you that I like a girl with an appetite?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Have I told you that you flirt too much?" I shot back.

He grinned as he poked at his food.

"You are very amusing." He told me.

"I'm glad I was worth the effort you put in to kidnap me." I mumbled sarcastically.

"And you have a sharp tongue." He laughed and clapped his hands together once. "I see why my brother is so fond of you."

I ignored him and continued eating.

"So why hasn't my brother turned you yet?"

"Maybe I don't want to be a vampire." I looked up at him.

"My brother isn't known for doing what others want. He does as he pleases." He pointed out to me.

"Not when it comes to me. He lets me make my own decisions."

"Even when it came to staying with him?" He wondered.

"Yes." I nodded.

"So you chose to leave college? You chose to not talk to your family again?" He questioned me.

"Who said I don't talk to my family?" I made a face at him.

"Do you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." I replied honestly with a sigh.

"And why is that, I wonder." He turned his head to the side with curiosity in his eyes.

"How is everything?" The waitress Andrea skipped over to us.

"Wonderful." I smiled up at her but she didn't much care what I had to say.

I didn't take it personally. Vampires can make people crazy. I know this from experience.

"Actually I should like to have a private chat with you." He told the woman. "You'll be alright here, love?" He looked at me as he stood.

"Yeah. Just don't kill her, okay?" I replied almost bored with the idea of vampires drinking from the help.

"I'm not making any promises..." He winked at me and walked with Andrea into the backroom.

I finished eating my meal and headed to the bathroom after. When I got back Kol was sitting at the table waiting for me. That was quick, I thought to myself.

"All done?" He asked me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I sat down across from him, although I knew better than to ask about the waitress's condition.

You never really want to know.

"Why are you offering?" He grinned at me.

"Let's just get out of here." I sighed and started walking for the door.

"What's got you down, love? Don't tell me your jealous." He followed me.

"Jealous, of the woman you just made a meal of? Let me think about that..." I put a finger to my chin and hummed. "No. I don't think I am."

"Then what is it?" He grabbed my wrist making me look at him.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." He muttered clenching his jaw, clearly getting frustrated.

"I just don't know why I'm here." I sighed.

"You are here because I want you to be." He made it sound so simple.

"I'm not some toy you can carry about with you for your amusement." I glared at him and pulled my arm away heading out the door.

"There's that fire..." He called as we walked back to the car.

"Don't patronize me, Kol." I growled, waiting for him to open the car door.

"Not to worry, love." He was suddenly in front of me. "I'm great at making up."

"What are you talking..." I went to ask him but he silenced me.

I was suddenly pressed against the car. His hands held my face in place as his lips captured mine. My eyes widened in surprise and my hands flew to his chest. Despite how my mind was racing, my body seemed to respond to him against my will. Slowly my eyes closed as I pressed my chest against his. I had wanted to be closer to him. My lips moved against his, my arms circling around his neck, my fingers tangled themselves in his hair. He pulled away to allow me to breath and I greedily sucked in air. And I found myself wishing his lips were on mine once again.

"Mm... All better?" He asked me with a cocky grin. "Because if it's not..."

"It's fine! I'm fine." I told him quickly, pulling my arms away from him suddenly wanting more distance between us.

"What a shame." He rubbed his thumb along my bottom lip and eyed my mouth as if he was contemplating kissing me again.

And a part of me wanted him to. A strange, dark side of me that I had never known of until this moment. I didn't care if he was a vampire, I didn't care that he kidnapped me, I didn't care if he had just killed our waitress. He wanted me and for some reason that mattered to me more than anything. The thought made me feel queasy.

In a blink he was in the car and I was feeling very confused. I got in the car anyway and we were off again, to New Orleans.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Kol, this is beautiful." I gawked at the surprisingly small home.

We had finally made it by around eleven o'clock at night. And it was nothing like I expected it to be. It seems Kol was full of surprises.

"I suppose," He shrugged as we stepped up the steps and onto the porch. "Nik doesn't know about this place. It's something I got just for me, for when I want to get away."

"I see you don't have Niky's taste in housing." I mumbled, my eyes taking in the porch.

"You mean the obnoxious gaudy kind? Afraid not." He grinned and unlocked the door.

The home was elegant in it's own right. It was painted white on the outside with blue accents. There was a cute little table with matching chairs on the pearly white porch. The inside was quaint and comfortable. It felt like a real home.

"How is it in such great condition?" I wondered, stepping further into the living room.

"I'm a vampire darling, use your imagination." Was his response.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just show me to my room."

"Don't you mean our room?" His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he walked past me.

"No." I said firmly. "I will have my own room."

I didn't trust myself to sleep in the same room as him much less the same bed.

"No matter. You'll be begging to be in my bed in no time." He sounded so sure of himself as always.

"Don't hold your breath." I muttered as he opened the door to what would be my room.

The room was much like the rest of the house. Old well-kept furniture. The dresser was made of dark wood that matched the high pointed bed post. The bed itself was huge taking up most of the room. Artwork from all kinds of cultures filled the small home and covered the walls. There was also a small window that gave a nice view of the backyard, which had a garden and hot tub in it. I liked it.

"This is nice." I smiled and looked back at where he stood in the door way.

"Yes." He nodded, looking around for a moment.

We were silent for a moment. It wasn't awkward or even tense. It just was.

"So..." My voice broke into the quiet. "I would like to shower now."

"Lovely idea. I'll join you."

I just gave him a blank stare. The kind that said, that is absolutely not happening. At least that's what I hoped it said.

"You know, darling, I have been playing nice... but I don't have to." He reminded me.

"I'm shaking." I whispered sarcastically before I was slammed against the wall.

"Are you testing me?" He growled into my ear, his body fully pressed against mine.

My heart raced. I loved it. I loved the danger that came with him. The mystery. He was unpredictable and for a girl that always seems to know what's coming that was a breath of fresh air. I couldn't tell if he hated me or if he was intrigued by me. But I was willing to find out. And just as he loved to push Nik's buttons, I found I loved to push his.

"Am I not the company you were hoping for?" I laughed out loud. "I thought you liked a challenge?"

"Make no mistake, love. You are _exactly_ what I was hoping for." He pulled my hair forcing my head to the side, exposing my neck as he ran his lips down it. "And I've been just itching to get a taste of you."

"And why haven't you?" My breathing was heavy now.

"I plan to wait." He seemed to have just decided this but I couldn't be sure.

"For?"

"For you to ask me to." He pulled his head back to look at my face.

"What?" This wasn't the answer I had expected. "That will never happen, Kol."

"It will." He sounded sure as he released my hair, his hands flat against the wall on either side of me.

"I think I would know." I smiled up at him.

"No," He shook his head. "I am going to make you want me, love. The more you try to push me away, the closer I will get to you. I am going to tempt you. And when you break... and you _will_ break. You will beg for me to take you. You will beg to be mine."

I stared at him with a strangely calm curiosity. My heart raced and my body heated up but my mind was captured by him. With my ability, I could figure anyone out. People were easy for me to understand, to relate to. But Kol was different. I had no idea what he was feeling, thinking, planning. This feeling was all new to me. And Elijah's words rang in my mind.

_"I know my brother very well and I see the way that he looked at you. Kol looks at you with a curiosity. He wonders about you. You fascinate him. And that is dangerous because it doesn't happen very often." _

He had said this only a day or so ago and I realized now that I felt the same way. But then I remembered what else Elijah had said...

"_I only ask that you be careful around him. He can be a bit unstable and possessive. He can get obsessed very easily with his additive personality and I do not want you to get hurt." _

"Bring it on." I grinned and daringly brought my lips up to his.

He instantly kissed me back and his eyes slowly shut as he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. I took the opportunity to slip under his arm and quickly run out of the room. I knew Kol would be fast and the odds were he would catch me before I got out of the room. But I had caught him by surprise and made it into the hallway. I quickly opened up the closed door and into the room locking the door behind me. I flipped on the lights and found I was in a bathroom.

"Perfect." I smiled.

I had expected Kol to run after me. To break the door down in a fit of anger. But he didn't. I barely heard him pass the bathroom. I sighed relieved and stripped my clothing. I was happy to see the bathroom was fully stocked with the essentials. And I took my time. I had a nice long shower. I had needed it after all.

When I was done, I wrapped a towel around myself and frowned. The only clothing I had was the dirty outfit that now lay on the floor that I really didn't want to put them back on. I clenched my jaw as I realized I had to swallow my pride. Slowly, I unlocked the door and opened it just enough to peck out.

"Um, Kol?" I called out into the hallway.

"Yes, love?" Kol stepped out of the room at my left and came into my view.

His arms were crossed and he had a very cocky expression on his face.

"Something I can do for you?"

"Well, I don't have anything to wear..." I told him like he didn't know.

"Oh dear, that is a problem." He nodded his head with fake concern.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't be a sore loser." I muttered.

"Who's being a sore loser?" Kol asked, almost insulted at the idea. "I would _love_ to help but I have no clothing here for you."

"You don't have anything that I could borrow for the night?" I questioned him with a now annoyed expression on my face.

"Hm," He pondered this. "I suppose I could find something that may fit you. But I think I would much rather you walk around in a towel or without it, whichever you prefer."

"Kol," I took a breath, knowing I was defeated at this very moment. "Will you _please_ get me something to borrow for the night?"

"Well darling, since you asked so nicely..." He stepped closer to the door and leaned down so he was at my eye level. "No."

I frowned and watched as he walked away from me. I slammed the door shut and locked it again.

"Damn him..." I sighed and eyed the days worn clothing.

Just as I was about to put the clothing on, I heard him.

"Candice." Kol's voice sang suspiciously cheerful.

"What?" I snapped at the door.

"If you are going to be a... how did you put it? Sore loser. I will not be giving you any clothing to borrow."

I huffed unlocking the door and swinging the door open.

"What do you want then?" I glared at him.

"You get clothing for the night." He lifted up neatly folded clothing in his hands. "If... you don't complain about the clothing annnnd I pick what clothes you shall get from the store tomorrow."

"What?! You are not going to dictate what I wear." I yelled at him.

"It's either that or you wear the same clothes over and over again." He shrugged.

"You can have a say in it but you can't choose everything for me."

"Are you bargaining with me?" He grinned.

"Yes."

"How about this... I pick just your under garments." He tried with a smirk.

"Perv."

He shrugged.

"Fine. How about... you pick half of the clothing I buy tomorrow."

"And?" He wanted me to offer something else.

"And... I will act like your girlfriend when we are shopping?" I tried.

"You drive a hard bargain, love. But I suppose that'll do." He grinned and handed me the clothing.

I quickly grabbed the clothing and shut the door in fear that he would change his mind. I looked down to see it was a pair of boxers and a white button down shirt. I rolled my eyes but slipped on the clothing anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kol is in Season 3 Ep 15 and then is gone until Ep 18. They won't be in New Orleans long. But I thought it might be fun to have them spend some time with just them. They will go to Denver. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Kol?" I wondered, wandering through the rooms as I brushed my hair.

I frowned and thought that perhaps he had left. Maybe he was upset with me and decided to go out to blow off some steam. Nik would often go out if he was upset so his anger wouldn't be targeted at me. I would never ask what he did during those moments, I didn't want to know. I glanced out the living room window to find that the car was still there. Strange.

I walked to the backroom and out the door into the backyard. And there he was laying on the grass, his hands behind his head. I placed the hairbrush on the counter before I slowly approached him although I knew that he was aware of my presence.

"I never took you as the star gazing type." I told him as I sat down next to him.

"There was a time when humans would stare for hours hoping to make sense of what lay above." He murmured, his eyes moving across the sky.

I had never seen him look so calm, so thoughtful. It was unexpected. I had grown accustomed to his constant jokes and flirtations. But this was a side of him I hadn't seen.

"There was a time when you were one of them." I reminded him.

"Yes but I barely even remember such a time." He lied.

"Now you know that isn't true." I laughed lightly and looked up at the dark sky.

He said nothing in response to that.

"You look quite good in my clothing, wouldn't mind you making a habit of sleeping in my things." He eyed me. "My bed included." He added.

There it is, I thought to myself but I ignored his comment.

"Anyway we should go inside..." I eyed the stray clouds passing us by. "It will be raining soon."

"What makes you say that, love?" He looked over at me.

"Just a feeling." A small smile crept on my face.

"Have you always been this way?" He wondered, the smile on my face faded instantly.

"What way?" I asked but I had an idea of what he meant.

"All knowing." He said dramatically sitting up to face me.

"Yes," I nodded, my eyes searching his face. "Unfortunately I've always been this way."

"Why unfortunate, love?"

"Not everyone can accept someone like me." I shrugged, not wanting to say anything more.

"You mean your family?" He guessed.

I glared at the ground but said nothing. I couldn't find the words.

"Is this why you ended up with my brother?"

"You act like our friendship is odd." I stood up and brushed myself off.

"It is." He said now on his feet. "My brother doesn't have friends."

"So everyone says." I turned to him. "It appears that I'm a living contradiction."

"I understand why _Nik_ would want to keep _you_ around. My question is why have _you_ remained with _him_ for so long?"

"What difference does it make?" I was suddenly feeling very defensive.

"Just a question, love." He stood close to me. "Why's it bother you so much?"

"Because it suggests that, that I don't _belong_ with him." I shook my head and avoided his eyes. "And I do." I sounded so sure.

"Do you?" He rose an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, my friendship with Nik makes perfect sense to me." I rose my voice at him. "I feel like I belong with him and I do. I _have_ to."

"Why?" He didn't back down.

"Because..." I paused and looked up at him. "I don't belong anywhere else."

"So you think you belong at his side?" He was grinning with amusement which only irritated me more.

"I belong with those who do not belong." I said as if it were a fact of life.

"How melodramatic of you." His eyes looked so alive.

He enjoyed our banter.

"Don't mock me." I turned away from him nearly stomping back to the house.

"Because you are a little different from other humans, you think you belong with an Original hybrid." He scoffed.

"Fine. I'll bite." I looked at him, ignoring the unintended pun in the statement, as he shut the door behind him. "What do you think?"

"I think you are running, darling." He smiled with his hands behind his back. "Just like me."

"You're wrong." I shook my head at him.

"But the real question is, what are you running from?" He stepped towards me as I backed away.

"I'm not." I shook my head and turned my back to him. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

I quickly went into the bathroom and got ready for bed before going to my room. I shut the door behind me and sighed. I hoped that he would leave me be. That he wouldn't keep asking questions. There was no sense of bringing up the past. I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers as I lost myself in my thoughts.

"_You need to let it go, love. Just leave it all behind you." Niky had told me. "Because I'm going to show you how to live, Candice Black, and the past will only slow us down."_

I smiled as I thought of my best friend. The look on his face when he said those words that changed my life forever, a look that promised adventure ahead. I was the Wendy to his Peter Pan back then. I slipped into bed and pulled my gloves off before laying down to sleep.

* * *

My slumber didn't last long. I was woken in the middle of the night by a crack of thunder. I jumped at the sound, nearly falling out of bed. My heart thumped hard in my chest and my hand pressed against it in an attempt to calm it down. But it was in vain. I clenched my jaw as a flash of light passed by the window. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the horrible sound that would follow. I flinched involuntarily and groaned as tears came to my eyes. I always hated thunder storms.

Clumsily, I untangled myself from the sheets and placed my feet onto the carpeted floor. I wanted to shut the curtains as if that would stop the sounds of the storm from entering the house. I knew that it wouldn't help but I needed to do _something_. Another crack echoed overhead, I let out a small cry and dropped to the ground. I shook my head and leaned my back against the wall hugging my knees. My breathing labored as I tried to keep myself from panicking. I covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes.

Suddenly hands were on my shoulders. My body flew up and I opened my eyes to find Kol in front of me. His hair was sticking in all different directions and his eyes were tired. I had woken him.

Of course, I thought to myself. Who else would it be?

He was talking but I could barely hear him. He said something like: "Well you were right about the rain...".

I removed my hands and stared at him.

"What's going on, darling?" He looked genuinely confused. "Why are you crying?"

"I..." My voice shook and I angrily wiped the tears away from my face. "It's nothing."

Just as I said that there was another crack. I jumped again and groaned miserably. Kol shook his head but there was small smile forming on his face.

"If I had known you reacted this way to rain, I would never have brought you to New Orleans." He told me. "I thought you said you had liked it here. How could you like living here if you hate the rain?"

"This not the rain." I shook my head. "It's the..." A flash of lightening entered the room. "It's the thunder."

"Surely you're joking..." He chuckled lightly. "You aren't afraid of me but you tremble at the sound of thunder. I must say I'm a bit insulted."

I let out a little laugh and sniffed. But the booming rumble of thunder knocked the smile from my face instantly. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to calm down but I couldn't. My body was shaking fiercely now.

"Come on, darling." Kol took my hands in his.

"Where are we going?" I tried to pull my hands away from him as he pulled them towards him.

"To my room, darling." He said as if it were obvious.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't..."

More thunder and it sounded as if the storm was getting closer to the little house. My body shook as I started to cry freely now. I couldn't help it. I was having a full blown panic attack.

"For God's sake..." I heard Kol mutter before I felt his lips slam into mine.

My mind went numb at the intimate contact. I froze up in surprise. Kol pulled back for a moment to allow me to get a gasp of breath before claiming my mouth with his once more. I kissed him back just as I did before. His arms circled my waist and pulled me to him. I realized then that he had no shirt on. My hands came into contact with his. He had gotten the skin on skin contact he had wanted. He picked me up as if I were a child and sped me down the hall to his room. He sat me down on his bed and broke the kiss once more.

"You know..." He sighed. "If you were in my bed for any other reason..."

"I'm sorry." I wiped away the fresh tears. "I should have warned you earlier."

"Yes. You should have." He crawled into the bed as another flash passed and pulled me to him. "You would have slept in my room from the beginning."

I gulped down the tears and slowly my breathing steadied as I concentrated on Kol. He really knew how to get a girl's attention. My left hand and head lay against his chest now. The feeling of skin under my finger tips felt so foreign. Kol's free hand was running through my hair. He was being very gentle with me. He was almost being considerate. It was strange. I couldn't help but wonder if this was all apart of his plan to make me want him. Maybe this was all an act?

"Tell me about yourself." He commanded me when I jumped at another clap of thunder.

"What do you want to know?" My voice was groggy now but it was stable.

"Anything." He breathed out.

"You're the vampire. I'm sure your stories are much more interesting." I tried to push the topic back onto him but he wouldn't have it.

"You are the one who is upset. Talk. It will distract you from the storm."

"I don't want to talk about myself." I pouted.

"Talk or I'll use my other method of calming you." He threatened.

My heart jumped at the thought of him kissing me again. I chewed on my lower lip and tried to think of something to talk about.

"I have a sister." I told him.

"Yeah?" His fingers brushed through my wavy locks. "What's her name?"

"Mya." I answered him. "She's a year older than I am."

"What's she like?" He asked, his voice softer than usual.

"She's great." I smiled as I thought of her. "She's perfect. She looks a bit like the girl Nik likes, Caroline. Blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless skin. She's never liked me much thou." My smile now sad.

"I know the feeling." He mused, reminding me that he was the youngest living son in his family and he didn't quite get along with his family either.

"It was my own fault." My pointer finger lightly painted invisible shapes on his skin. "I always had a hard time making friends so I wanted to spend all my time with her. I chased all her friends away."

"You aren't that bad." Kol scoffed at my words.

"Not bad just different." I explained at him. "Once people notice that you're different, they want nothing to do with you... or your family."

"I've noticed." He said, obviously thinking about his own family again.

"I was the reason we moved so much." I confessed to him. "I tried so hard to be normal. I tried to ignore my feelings. I tried to pretend not to know the things I knew. But I just couldn't do what they asked. I would mess it up every time, one way or another."

"Whose they?" Kol didn't sound happy.

"My parents." I answered, my eyes feeling heavier.

"They treated you badly?" He asked, his tone going cold.

I yawned quietly.

"No, they just ignored me." I told him, forgetting about the storm that was slowly passing.

"They ignored you?" He repeated the words like he didn't understand them.

"Completely." I tried to keep my eyes open. "They told me to hide what I could do, to stop my 'feelings'. When I couldn't... and people would begin to notice, we would have to move. After the first couple of moves, they started to resent me. They eventually just pretended I didn't exist. I guess that made it easier to pretend I was normal. With no one to talk to, I was less likely to be noticed. The good news was... my grades were great. I applied to every college in the country."

"And that's how you ended up in a college in Florida..." He reasoned. "Which led to you meeting my brother."

"Exactly."

"And that's why you've been trying to squeeze yourself in my twisted family?" He tried to joke but I was too tired to recognize it.

"Maybe." I murmured, sleepily.

"For the record, darling, you shouldn't have to hide who you are." I heard him say. "I don't want you to hold anything back from me."

"Thanks, Kol." Was the last thing I remembered saying to him before I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry. I've been really busy lately. But I would like to answer some questions first. **

**I was asked how I would handle Kol dying. I haven't decided that yet but I have some ideas. I wouldn't mind some suggestions or opinions on the subject. **

**I was also asked if I could make the chapters longer. I usually end the chapters when I feel like it's a good time to stop and start the next one. I will try to write more but that may mean that I will update less often. I don't know how everyone would feel about that. But just let me know...**

**I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Where are we, love?" Kol and I walked side by side down the street.

"My sister lives on this street." I told him as we passed by the different houses in the neighborhood.

I glanced at each lawn as we passed, appreciating each lawn's unique utilities. I looked up at the trees that were changing color with the season. Fall had always been my favorite.

"I thought you didn't keep in touch?" He wondered, hands behind his back.

"I don't. They don't even know that I'm alive." I explained to him. "But Niky took me to see her once. He compelled her to forget, of course. She's married now and lives in this cute little house on a lake. I told her she's going to have a daughter but she didn't believe me."

"Wait," He stopped my babbling. "What do mean, they don't know that you're alive?"

"Everyone thinks I died." I looked down at the concrete.

"What?" He looked surprised.

"When I was attacked at the college and I disappeared. My blood was everywhere and although there wasn't a body... I was eventually declared dead." I shrugged.

"You let your family think that you were brutally murdered? That's harsh, darling." He said though he looked at me without judgment.

I simply shrugged again.

"You know, this is getting a bit depressing..." He pointed out and glanced at the lake as we passed it by.

"We are close to her house..." I told him. "We'll be there soon."

"How about we skip the visit for now, love?" He entangled his fingers with mine and pulled me towards the lake. "Let's go for a swim."

"But we don't have swim suits." I frowned.

"We don't need such things." He insisted as we found ourselves at the water.

"Our clothing will get all wet and then Mya will never let us in her house." I shook my head at him.

His hand found my cheek and he tilted my head up so my eyes met his.

"Let's have some fun, darling." He looked so happy, almost human.

How could I say no?

"Okay..." I breathed out and smiled at him.

He said nothing. He just pulled his shirt over his head as he did this he slipped his feet out of his shoes. I watched him, memorized as more and more of his skin was exposed to me.

"Don't be shy, love." He grinned at me.

"Oh no," I blushed. "I couldn't."

"That's alright. I like to help pretty things undress." His fingers gripped the edge of my shirt and he swiftly slipped it over my head.

It was so quick that I barely had time to react. I turned my back to him as soon as the fabric was pulled off of my body. I was suddenly very aware of my heartbeat as it quickened. I started to question what I was even doing here. There was no way I could handle being in a situation like this with him. His arms circled my waist and he pulled me to his chest. He leaned his chin onto my shoulder and grinned at my red face.

"I didn't expect you to be so self-conscious." He told me, clearly very amused with my reaction regardless of his expectations.

"I'm not. I'm happy with my appearance. It's just that I'm so average and you're..."

"Wildly and unbelievably handsome?" He finished for me.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"I was going to say a vampire..." I made known.

"Yes," He nodded. "I could see how you would feel intimidated by me. After all... I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice... My face..."

"Shut up!" I laughed and turned around lightly hitting his shoulder.

He grinned and picked me up. I screamed at him through fits of giggled as he raced into the water.

"Kol! You're crazy!" I laughed as I wiped the water that splashed into my face.

"And you love it, darling." His smile looked so sincere.

His arms circled my waist once again and his lips found mine. This contact felt strange suddenly. It felt real.

I opened my eyes and found that I was not in a lake. I was in a bed and Kol was kissing me. I pulled back so quickly I nearly fell out of the bed.

"What the hell, Kol?" I shrieked at him.

"That was all you, love." He insisted. "You were saying my name in your sleep. Next thing I knew you were kissing me."

"Don't play innocent with me! I know that you can manipulate dreams." I shook my head at him. "Damn vampires..."

"I would never do such a thing." He fought a grin making himself look adorable.

"You are ridiculous, Kol." I stumbled out of the bed and walked to the door.

"For the record, darling. You can kiss me whenever you like. I don't mind." He laughed as I stormed out the door with a red face.

"Stupid vampire." I grumbled to myself. "Kol! Where are my clothes?" I looked around but they weren't in my room where I had put them.

"In the dryer, of course." He was suddenly behind me scaring the crap out of me.

"Jeez!" My hand was on my chest as my heart tried to calm down. "I don't understand... you washed them for me?"

"It took me a bit of time to figure out how the machine worked. But yes." He told me.

"Why?" I looked at him funny.

"Well I don't want you to smell, darling." He joked.

I just glared at him.

"Oh come on, I can't just do something nice for you?" He laughed.

"Apparently not." I pushed past him towards the washer and dryer that sit in the back room.

He followed close behind.

"I love when you give me attitude..." His mouth now close to my ear as I stood in front of the dryer.

"Kol..." I groaned not knowing what to do with him.

"Careful how you say my name, darling. You don't want to get me too excited." His teeth grazed my ear and I quickly spun around to face him.

"Must you be so..."

"Attractive, clever,_ irresistible_?" He guessed.

"Oh just let me get ready in peace!" I threw my hands in the air angrily.

He just turned and went back to his room.

"And put some clothes on!" I added as he shut his door.

I gathered my clothes and went back to my room. I locked the door to be safe. Although I knew that nothing would stop Kol from getting in if he really want to. I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I ended up putting my hair into one big braid down my back. I slipped on my white gloves and sighed. I stared into the mirror that hung above the empty dresser. I didn't have any makeup with me. I felt strange having to go with my face completely bare, natural.

Kol was standing outside my door as I opened it. He held his cellphone out towards me.

"Nik is on the phone. Don't tell him where we are." He told me, he gave me a warning look.

"Yes, sir." I muttered sarcastically taking the phone from him. "Hi Nik." I greeted him, my voice slightly happier now that I was talking to him.

"Hello, love. Are you alright?" His voice a deadly calm which meant he was not a happy puppy.

"I'm fine, Niky." I told him, ignoring Kol's presence.

"Kol hasn't hurt you in any way?" He questioned me.

"No."

"Did he compel you to say that?" He asked.

"Even if he did I don't think I would be able to tell you." I shrugged as Kol chuckled.

"Where are you?"

"Kol says I can't tell you." I told him, looking over at Kol.

"I don't care what he says." He hissed into the phone. "You tell that little brat that if he doesn't bring you home, I'm going to kill him myself."

"Nik says that if you don't bring me home that he's going to kill you." I told Kol like it was a normal thing to say and I silently wondered at what point threats like this became normal to me.

"Yes, I heard him." Kol didn't seem concerned.

"I don't think Kol cares." I informed Nik making him growl in response.

"If anything happens to you..." He tried to force himself to remain calm.

Kol took the phone from my hands and began taunting his brother.

"You'll kill me, blah blah blah..." Kol's accent making the words sound funny. "I've heard it all already, brother. I quite like your little Candy. You don't mind if I have a taste of her, do you? I'm sure she's sweeter than sugar itself."

I tried to listen to what Nik had to say but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Kol just give me back the phone." I whined.

"That's all very interesting but I'm afraid we have to go, lots of things to do. Keep in touch." Kol muttered.

"I love you Nik!" I yelled before he hung up. "Why do you have to push him like that?"

"Because it's fun." Was his answer as he walked out of my room.

We locked up the house and headed to the mall. Well actually I had to navigate us to the nearest one because apparently 'things had changed' since Kol was in town last.

"You have to turn left here." I told him, pointing out the window.

"Are you sure?" He questioned me.

"Yes, I did live here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"And how old were you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was fifteen." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Were you even driving yet?"

"No." I shook my head. "But believe me, I went to the mall plenty of times with my sister."

He turned left despite his doubts.

"It will be on your right soon." I told him as we approached the marketplace.

"This is where you want to buy your things?" He wondered as we drove through the parking lot to find a spot.

"Well not exactly..." I sighed. "But it's easier to shop at the mall, more options, and I do need to buy things."

"There are so many people here... what's so wonderful about this place?" He asked as we circled around again trying to find a parking place.

"I'm not sure. They are always over crowded." I mumbled, pulling at my gloves.

"Do you not do well in crowds?" He glanced at me after we had parked.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at him.

"Let's just get this over with." I opened the door and hoped that he would forget our deal from last night.

I didn't want Kol having any control over my clothing.

"Oh... this looks promising." He murmured, pulling me into the famous lingerie store Victoria Secret.

"Kol, I said you could pick some clothing." I reminded him as he forced me into the bright pink store.

"It doesn't mean I can't have an input, darling." He told me, his eyes taking in the undergarments. "Oh you should try this one on." He held up a lime green push up bra.

"I am not modeling half naked for you!" I grabbed the bra from him and blushed.

"Hello, can I help you?" A young woman around my age walked up to us.

"I am looking to spoil my girl here." He grinned at me, subtly telling me that he did remember our deal. "She says she doesn't usually feel sexy and I'm hoping to change that."

"I think I could help with that." She smiled at him and took my hand.

She led me to a fitting room and told me she was going to give me a fitting first. I tried to not feel uncomfortable about it as she asked me to put my hands on my hips. She measured me, asked me where my nipples lined up, and went to get a bra that should fit me properly.

I wasn't surprised to find that she brought the same bra Kol wanted to me to try on. I sighed at his inability to take no for an answer and tried it on. I looked in the mirror at myself and found the size was perfect. And the bra was actually kinda cute. I shrugged and changed back out into my clothing. I told the girl that the size was perfect and she went to grab some of the more 'sexy' pieces.

"I like this piece. You _must_ let me buy it for you, love." He grinned at me, taking it from me.

I may not have known Kol long... but it didn't take a genius to figure out that this was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

**For those of you that are confused. Candice doesn't get a vision every time she touches something, although it usually happens if it is her first time coming into contact with something. She never knows when she will get them so she wears gloves to avoid having them all the time. **

**Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Come on out, darling." Kol taunted me standing just outside of the dressing room entrance.

I shifted from one foot to the other as I stared at myself. I was wearing an outfit that I would never in my wildest dreams have even tried on, much less bought. But Kol was not a man that liked hearing no.

Our entire shopping day has been filled with moments like this. I hadn't expected Kol to get so into the shopping but he had. We were breezing from store to store. In each store he would pick out all the different things he wanted me to try on and I tried on everything. We fought over almost every thing he picked out for me. I insisted that it just wasn't my style and he would use his 'I get to pick out half of everything' card. Of course most of the things he picked out was more revealing than what I was usually comfortable with. He would also argue that the things I was picking out was too 'stuffy' looking. Whatever that meant.

"No, I refuse to show you every single piece of clothing that I try on, especially this skirt." I cringed at myself in the mirror.

"Is it the stripped one? I thought it would suite you rather well..." He told me, I could practically see his stupid grin that he always had on his face.

His eye for detail was beginning to annoy me.

"It's way too short for my comfort." I told him and turned around to examine how little of my bottom it covered. "I would never wear something so revealing."

"You must let me see it, sweetheart. Remember I told you, if I don't get to see it then I shall just buy it anyway." He repeated the words he had been saying all day.

"But Kol..." I whined.

"You know I could always just join you in the changing room." He threatened. "Why haven't we been doing that from the beginning?" He asked out loud but it seemed like he was asking himself.

"Because we would get kicked out." I replied with a bit more attitude than I intended.

"What do you think, darling? Should we test that theory?" I heard him ask now at the door.

"No." I tried to sound strong but I knew Kol, he would do what he wanted.

I turned around thinking that maybe if I just went out to show him that it would make his new thought process go away. But he was already in front of me.

"Kol! How did you get in here?" My eyes wide.

"Vampire, darling." He pointed to himself.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's have a look then." He turned me around to face the mirror again.

I glared at him as he looked over the outfit that he had picked out. A bright pink halter top and a black and gray stripped mini skirt. The top covered my front but showed quite a bit of my back. I wouldn't mind wearing the top if I were being honest. But the skirt barely reached the middle of my upper thigh and although it covered my butt, that's pretty much all it covered on my backside.

"I like it." He decided.

"Well I don't." I crossed my arms and looked at him in the mirror. "I'm not a doll, Kol. You can't just dress me up in whatever you want."

"But, darling..." He brushed my hair away from my neck. "You look exquisite."

"Don't try to sweet talk me." I turned around and faced him.

"Oh..." He groaned. "I'm loving the back view, love."

"Get out!" I yelled at him as my cheeks burned.

"I don't think so." He shook his head with his signature smirk on his face.

"You are insufferable!" I huffed and placed my hands on my hips.

"And you are gorgeous." He leaned closer to me and brushed his lips against mine.

"Well, I, thank you..." I stammered as I tried to collect my thoughts. "But I am never wearing this outfit again."

"You agreed that I could pick out half of your clothing." He reminded me once again.

"Yes and you've picked out almost everything, even my underwear. Which wasn't part of the deal." I pointed out to him. "Consider this my putting my foot down."

"I suppose that would be fair..." He shrugged. "I'm growing a bit tired of this anyhow. You finish up here and I'm going to find someone to eat."

"Well, alright... just don't make a scene." I told him making him laugh.

"I'm not making any promises, darling."

And then he left me alone.

Finally.

I tried on the clothing that I was more comfortable with. Things like jeans, long sleeves, and lots of jackets. Jackets were my favorite. I was always a fan of wearing layers. I never knew what to wear during summer.

Once I finished, the woman that was working behind the desk in the store told me that Kol had left his card for me to use. The woman took care of everything for me and sent me on my way. I left my things with her behind the desk because there was too much for me to take on my own. It all took me about half an hour and then I was off to find Kol. I couldn't help but think how much easier it would be to find him if he had just given me back my cellphone. But he was being paranoid thinking I would call Niky to save me. Okay so maybe he wasn't being paranoid, I probably would have called Niky. But still the lack of trust was insulting.

"Hey." Someone called for my attention.

I turned my head and saw a woman. She had light brown hair and dark eyes. She was petite in size. I didn't recognize her but she had a sweet happy appearance that made me want to trust her. And she looked normal enough so I felt there was no reason for me not to at least talk to the woman.

"Are you talking to me?" I raised an eyebrow at her and pointed to myself.

"Of course, silly." The girl grinned at me as I stepped closer to her. "Did I see you walk in with that gorgeous guy eariler?"

"Did this 'gorgeous guy' have dark hair?" I asked her and she nodded. "Tall, about six foot? Intense eyes and a strong jaw line?"

She nodded again.

"Then yes, that's probably the guy I am here with." I nodded, finally answering her question. "Why?"

"Well he looked really familiar, what's his name?" She asked me, making me wonder about her motivates.

I stared at her for a minute trying to figure out if she was someone I should be wary of. Why would she be asking about Kol? He couldn't be familiar to her because he hadn't lived in New Orleans during her lifetime. Unless she was a vampire. She didn't look like a vampire to me but I suppose I wasn't exactly an expert when it came to vampires even thou I did live with one for what felt like forever. I felt suspicious of this woman but I decided to answer her question anyway.

"His name is Kol." I choose my words carefully.

"Kol, what?" She wanted his last name as well.

This worried me.

"Kol... Mitchell." I lied to her casually.

"Oh, no. That's not him." She shook her head looking slightly disappointed.

"That's too bad." I muttered and turned to walk away from her but suddenly everything went black.

When I came to, I was no longer in the market place. I cursed at myself for not listening to my instincts well enough. I should have gotten away from her sooner.

"The Mikaelson's are notorious around here." A voice greeted me.

"That's great." I muttered, rubbing my head.

Niky taught me if I were ever questioned on his family, it was in my best interest to lie. Because there are people that would do _anything_ to get to him, which included hurting an innocent person. While I didn't consider myself completely innocent, I certainly didn't want to get killed. So I did as Niky had suggested, I played dumb.

"I wonder what Kol would do to get his little girlfriend back?"

I turned and my eyes met the woman's eyes, the same woman from before.

"Kol isn't my boyfriend." I told her and this was the truth.

Kol wasn't really my boyfriend. We had just been pretending all day and honestly I didn't really think we were pretending very well since we argued the entire time.

"Don't lie to me." She seemed to get upset by my words.

"I don't know who you think..." I was interrupted.

"He is Kol Mikaelson, an original vampire."

I sat up and looked around the room that we were in. I was in a back room with what looked like a closet to my right that was filled with food and supplies. It looked like I was in a restaurant of some kind. I was very confused but I understood one thing, these woman was not my friend.

"And what are you?" I wondered. "A vampire? Werewolf? Witch?" I guessed until I got a reaction.

"That's none of your concern." Was the answer I received.

Witch it is, I thought to myself.

"Right..." I mumbled, removing my gloves from my hands and stuffing them into my pockets. "Well can I at least know your name?"

"My name is Jane-Ann." The woman sighed, clearly not wanting me to know her name.

So why did she answer my question?

"Candice." I offered her my now bare hand.

And just as I had hoped, she took it. I closed my eyes as the vision came. Scenes flashed quickly. Kol killing people in a bar, women standing in a circle with torches lit around them, and Jane-Ann dying by her throat being torn open. I opened my eyes as the vision ended. I tried not to react to all that I had just seen.

"It's nice to meet you despite the circumstances." I forced the words out.

She nodded and shot me an awkward smile before leaving me locked in the back room. I heard the click of the lock being turned into place so I didn't even bother to stand to try to open the door. My body felt weak but I allowed my eyes to glance around the room. There were no windows in this room and no other doors. I was trapped in here. I could hear voices and sounds coming from the front room. I could only guess I was in a bar, the same bar I had seen in my vision. I wasn't sure if I should have warned Jane-Ann that Kol was going to kill everyone in the bar. I wasn't sure if that would help me or if she would even listen to me. I sighed and leaned my back against the wall.

My head ached as I tried to make sense of what was going on. What did witches want from Kol? Could this have to do with his past? Or maybe this had to do with his entire family some how? Would if these witches were friends with Esther? I couldn't be sure. The vision didn't help me all that much. It only told me that there was much to come and it wasn't going to be pleasant. I tried to mentally prepare myself as I waited for Kol to come to my rescue.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I have been really really busy. I will try to be more consistent with the story. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Excuse me!" I yelled, banging on the back door trying to get someone's attention, anyone's attention really. "Jane-Anne, I need to speak with you!"

The door opened suddenly slamming into my forehead and knocking me backwards. I groaned and rubbed my head in an attempt to ease the pain. I was surprised to see a man in front of me. He wore a black shirt and an jeans. His hair was buzzed short and his eyes were hazel. He was tall and his sharp facial features intensified his irritated expression.

"Who are you?" I asked clearly confused as I stared at up at him.

"Shane. I'm a friend of Jane-Anne's." He answered me as he shut the door and locked it behind him quickly. "Sorry about your head."

"It's fine." I muttered despite the headache that was now returning. "I need to talk to Jane-Anne."

"She isn't here."

"Of course she isn't. Look, I know you probably aren't going to believe me. But you need to let me out of here." My heart beating faster as I thought about how angry Kol had looked in my vision. "Kol _will _kill everyone in this bar."

"Because he cares for you." He sat down in front of me.

I shook my head at his response fighting a blush that threatened to take over my face. What is wrong with these people?

"No, because he is a vampire." I told him as if he didn't know already.

"A vampire that, from what I hear, seems to care about you, cher." His accent becoming more noticeable as he used the New Orléans slang.

"That's because you people don't know him." I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall gently. "Kol is the most immature vampire I have ever met. He is selfish, possessive, and completely out of his mind. He dragged me here and made me act like his girlfriend so he would buy me clothing because he didn't exactly let me pack before he kidnapped me. So you see we aren't really dating at all. He just..."

"Wants to keep you with him." He finished for me with a smirk on his face.

"Exactly." I breathed out.

"Like a man in love might want to keep his girl at his side." He clearly didn't hear anything I had just said.

"More like a child not wanting to share his toy." I countered making him chuckle.

"And, of course, you don't feel anything for him in return..." Shane's voice suggestive.

I bit my lip and found my thoughts wandering. I thought about us dancing back at Nik's party, him holding me close to his side during our movie night, and him rushing to comfort me during the horrible thunder storm the night before. I thought of Kol pushing me against the car capturing me in kisses. Then him laughing with me in my dream at the lake, in the car, and at the mall as he forced me to spin for him in a sun dress he had picked out of me.

"_Make no mistake, love. You are exactly what I was hoping for." _He had said. _"You will beg to mine."_

I shook my head.

"I think we are getting a little off topic here." I finally responded.

Yes, I realize that I was avoiding answering the question. But that's because I wasn't sure of the answer. I wasn't sure if anything that happened with Kol was real. He had said that he would make me want him so maybe that's all that this was. Maybe I didn't really know him at all? The thought made my stomach churn and I really hoped that that wasn't the case.

"Kol is going to kill everyone in this bar if I am not returned to him." I told him.

"Jane-Anne has a plan." Shane said as if that would mean something.

"What is it that she wants anyway?" I spat at him in frustration.

He shrugged. I wasn't sure if that meant that he didn't know the answer or if he simply didn't want to tell me. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"Shane, I don't want to see everyone in this bar die." I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"What makes you so sure that that is what is going to happen?" He wondered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I stood up suddenly to stretch my aching legs.

"What are you a witch?" He stood up as well.

I was about to tell him that I was not in fact a witch and I knew these things for other reasons. But then I heard glass shattering and people screaming.

"Hunny, I'm home!" The lovely British accent called into the bar.

My heart dropped at the sound.

"That's him." I whispered. "You should hide." I looked at Shane expectantly but he didn't move.

"Now some of you may not know this... but something of mine was taken from me today. Now I don't know about any of you but I rather hate having the things I like taken from me. So here's how this is going to work, my darlings." Footsteps loudly crunching over broken glass on the floor. "If Candice is not returned to me right now, safe and sound, I will begin killing someone every minute that we are apart."

The bar was silent now.

"I know that she is here. I want her handed over to me and call me childish but I expect apologies and some begging for forgiveness as well. Any questions? No? Splendid, let's get started then."

"Ko..." I went to call to him to stop him from hurting anyone but Shane grabbed me covering my mouth.

"Twenty seconds to go, everyone."

This was like a game to Kol. He was pissed and he needed to take this out on someone. In this case, it's an entire bar full of people. I had a feelings he would kill everyone in the bar rather I was returned to him or not.

Suddenly, there was rushed footsteps of someone running. They might have been trying to make a break for it but I wasn't sure. I flinched as I heard a scream followed by a harsh thud.

"One down..." Kol muttered nearly breathless from the first feed.

I slammed my heel down onto Shane's foot and brought my elbow up to hit into his head as he bent down in pain. I quickly started banging on the door and yelling for Kol.

"Kol, in here!" I yelled, slamming my open palms onto the wood.

"How you doing in there, love?" He asked me as if he knew I was there the entire time and maybe he did.

Kol is a prideful person. He wants me given back to him. If he has to take me himself it will only enrage him more.

"Yes," I managed to answer before Shane grabbed me again. "Get off of me! You have no idea who you are dealing with!" I yelled as I pushed Shane away.

"Yes, we do." A woman spoke up.

"Jane-Anne." I muttered to myself as Shane held me still. "You need to just do as he asks, _please_!" I tried to reason with her.

"You should listen to her." Kol commented calmly.

"Shane, bring her out here." She commanded him. "Do as I told you."

I felt something pressed into my side and I looked at Shane with wide eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled and he looked almost sad.

"You are making a big mistake." I told him as he opened the door leading me into the bar.

What was once the front window was smashed to pieces and there were two men on the floor at Kol's feet dead. One of the corpses had pieces of glass all over him and it looked like a cat scratched his face apart. The other was face down with a pool of blood around the right side of his head. Kol's mouth was tainted red with blood but he grinned at the sight of me.

"Welcome to the party, sweetheart."

"Kol, please..." I started but Shane pushed the tip of a blade into my side making me stop.

"That's a cute dagger there, mate." Kol laughed. "But it won't do you much good."

"It won't do her much good either." Shane's voice shaking a bit.

"I'm afraid that I'm faster than you." Kol pointed out to him before grimacing in pain.

"You forget I'm a witch." Jane-Anne stepped around him and towards me as Kol held his head in pain.

"Didn't forget." Kol muttered and in a flash he had Jane-Anne by the throat. "Just don't care, darling."

Jane-Anne gasped for breath and clawed at Kol's hands but it was so futile.

"Let's just go, Kol." I spoke up.

"I think I should kill her. It seems the people of New Orléans have forgotten what my family is like. They don't fear us anymore. They should be reminded." He glared up at the witch with gritted teeth.

"Let her go or I kill your girlfriend!" Shane threatened.

"Kol..." I watched him for a reaction but he seemed conflicted.

"You won't." Kol finally spoke up. "Sorry, mate, I'm calling your bluff." He didn't even glance at us.

"Wrong move there, mate." Shane muttered and slammed the sharp metal into my right side.

I let out a scream as it sank into body, ripping apart my flesh. Kol's head snapped to look at me and my eyes met his. Now I couldn't see myself but I expect my eyes were wide with fear. I was going to die, I thought. My mouth opened as if to let out a gasp as the blade was roughly torn from my body. I dropped to the floor as blood began to pour from the wound.

"You bastard." I forced the words out, frantically pressing my hands to the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

Kol dropped Jane-Anne to the ground and snapped Shane's neck before picking me up and flashing away. As soon as we were a distance away he bit into his wrist and shoved it into my mouth. I allowed this despite the risk because I knew he was trying to help me. Besides it's not like he would allow me to refuse him anyway.

"You are aren't allowed to die, darling. Do you hear me?" Kol muttered as he rushed down the street.

I would have laughed if I weren't in so much pain.

"You are forbidding me to die now?" My voice raspy as I sucked in another breathe.

"Don't be difficult." He muttered making me smile up at him.

"Niky is going to kill you." I pointed out to him.

"Oh hush, love." He whispered, glancing down at me with concern written all over his face.

My breathing grew ragged as he held me in his arms. I pressed my hands over the wounds weakly until my eyes grew too heavy for me to keep open.

* * *

"Please let me come with you! Please!" I begged her, my face pressed against her door.

I was twelve years old and I lived in Nevada at the time. Mya was almost seventeen and I almost never saw her anymore.

"You promised you were going to try, Candice." My sister sighed from inside her room. "For me."

She was referring to the promise I had made to try to be normal or at least remain as invisible as possible so no one could find out how strange I was. I had no friends at the school because I refused to talk to anyone. And I did it for her, for them. They had asked me to and what kind of daughter would I be to refuse them? It wasn't like they were asking for much. They just wanted to live normal lives and I knew if it weren't for me, they could. So I tried to remain invisible. But it had been almost a year with nearly no social interaction for me and I was lonely.

"I know." I bit my lower lip as tears threatened to form. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"You aren't alone. Mom and dad will be home." She said making me scoff.

They were more her parents than mine. They didn't even like to look at me much less have a conversation. Most of the time they just ignored my presence. Mom and dad loved Mya. They praised everything she did and why wouldn't they? She was perfect. She was beautiful, smart, talented (She plays piano), and well liked. But most importantly she didn't have the strange senses I had.

"Can you just stay home tonight and spend some time with me? I miss you..." I told her.

I quickly backed away as she unlocked the door and swung it open.

"I already told you, Ashley invited some friends to go out to eat for her birthday. I can't bring my kid sister with me and I am not going to miss my best friends birthday dinner." She explained to me once again.

"But it's going to rain tonight and..."

She put her hand up and shushed me. I stopped talking and sighed.

"I don't want to hear it." She was annoyed with me as usual.

"But..." I protested.

"No." She gave me a stern look.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once?" I shook my head sadly.

She didn't respond to my question. She walked past me and down the hall. I watched her for a moment before going to my room. I jumped onto my bed and pressed my pillow to my face as I screamed into it. Tears now streamed down my face freely as I looked up to peer out my window. The sky was dark as clouds rolled in. Something bad was going to happen I just knew it.

Time went by and Mya was late coming home. It was down pouring by now and I was beyond worried. I put on my rain coat and despite how scared I was I found myself outside on the front steps of my house. I waited for her to come home. With every car that passed the house and each flash of lightening I grew more anxious. Eventually Ashley's car came into view. A feeling of relief flooded over me as the car made it's way down the street. I stood up as the car slowed down and came to a stop. I waited for Mya to come out of the car but she was taking longer than she should have.

I hesitated at first but I ran through the rain and towards the car anyway. I knocked on the driver's side. As soon my skin came into contact with the car, a vision took me over. I was in the back seat now with Ashley and Mya in the front seats. They were talking to one another but I couldn't bother myself with what they were saying. Thunder was rumbling over my ears and lightening flashed across the sky. But I was too distracted by the shadow making it's way across the road. I pointed to it and tried to bring their attention to what was happening on the road but, of course, they couldn't hear me. Ashley's head was turned to look at Mya as they laughed with one another. By the time she glanced back over to the road it was too late. I screamed as the car crashed into something before the vision finally ended.

"Candice! What are you doing?" My sister was yelling through the now open window.

"What the hell was that?" Ashley was staring at me.

I opened my mouth to make up an excuse for my strange behavior but my sister spoke first.

"Just ignore her. She's crazy."

"Mya..." I whispered but she interrupted me.

"Tell mom and dad that I'm going to stay the night at Ashley's." She told me.

"Wait! No. You can't go!" I yelled out suddenly. "Why can't you just stay here?" I suggested.

"Because we decided we were staying at her house." Mya rolled her eyes at me.

"But it's dangerous to drive with the weather like this." I hinted to her.

"I'm a good driver, Candice. We'll be fine." Her friend tried to reassure me.

"Let's just go Ash." My sister sighed.

"Please just make sure you watch the road." I warned them as Ashley rolled up her window and drove off.

I ran up to my room and cried. I cried because of the rejection of my family. I cried because of how I was. And I cried because I knew my sister was going to get into an accident and there was nothing I could do about it.

They hit a bear that night on their way to Ashley's house. They made it out with minor injuries but because Ashley witnessed my vision and heard my warning, she just wouldn't stop asking questions. Mya tried to keep her from knowing the truth but it didn't take long for her to realize that I had known something was going to happen that night. Ashley never came to the house again because she was 'totally creeped out' and Mya was never invited over again either. I never could sit through a storm without thinking something horrible would happen or thinking about the misery I felt that night.

I had lost Mya another friend and after she finished her sophomore year of high school she begged our parents to move again.

* * *

I woke up in Kol's bed with a start. I half expected to wake up in a hospital. I wondered how long I was out as I shifted cautiously in the bed. I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the bright light that streamed in through the blinds. I looked around to find I was alone in the room. My mouth was dry and my body was stiff. But I was alive. The question was, was I still human?


End file.
